Sixth Age
by DC2011
Summary: Before Operation: Z.E.R.O., Before Nigel Uno, Before the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, there was the Sixth Age of the KND, the Rise of the Seventh, and an evil buisness man with an evil Agenda.
1. Hushed Casket

****Yes, I know I should be working on Out of Mind, but I felt I should at least do these characters some justice before their appearences in the Out of Mind universe, and what better way than this. ****

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Before Operation: Z.E.R.O.<strong>

"Tell me Icarus, how long do you think you can get away with this?" a teenager wearing a baseball cap asked uneasily.

"Not long dear boy" the Adult responded. The Adult unsheathed his sword from his Cain and pointed it at the teenager's throat. "I am aware of this so called Kids Next Door, and that you yourself are a member despite your age." The adult needed no conformation, this was about the third teen spy he'd caught this week, and the most successful out of them all. "Now tell me, how long do you expect to live?"

"Depends, how long do you think it'll be before the KND stop your demented pla-" Before he could finish his sentence, the teenager was slashed across his throat and he bled out instantly.

"How pitiful" the adult muttered as the teen's body collapsed onto the metal floor. "Technician report" the Adult called to a lab coat wearing henchmen.

"He managed to transmit quite a bit of data but not anything that'll lead them to our secret base" the Technician answered nervously.

"Well then" the Adult began "I want the machine online in five days, and Technician."

"Yes sir?"

"Send a letter to this boy's family; tell them that he died while interning at one of our factories."

"Which factory sir?"

"Use your imagination."

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Base, Same Exact Time<strong>

"Sir we've lost contact with our teen operative" a girl with coffee mug goggles called out to a boy with a pot over his head.

"Again?" the boy asked dully. This was the third operative this week.

"Yes sir, the former Numbuh 343, Marty Clark, but just before the feed was cut he transmitted us a few pictures."

"Display images now" the boy commanded. The images then appeared on a huge screen for everyone to see. "Tell me Numbuh 7127…what are those?" the boy pointed to the vague images of pillars and machinery.

"I don't know sir, but whatever they are they were worth silencing our teen operatives" the girl said sadly.

"Numbuh 7127, I want our operatives last transmission tracked ASA Now" the boy commanded from his chair.

"Yes sir."

"Numbuh 5252 put together a strike force comprised of veterans not any of our new operatives, they aren't ready for this kind of mission."

"It'll be tough to find so Sixth Agers at a time like this" a boy with a buzz cut complained.

"Just do it Numbuh 5252!"

"Sir I've got the location where our operative transmitted the images!" Numbuh 7127 smirked with pride.

"Good job Quin, Jefferies what about you?" the boy with the pot over his head asked.

"I got quite a few but who do you want?"

"All of them."

"All of them sir?"

"Yes Jefferies…all of them."

* * *

><p>*Beep*<p>

*Beep*

"This is horrible timing" a boy with black curly hair muttered as he picked up the communicator. "This is Numbuh 1772 of Sector Q over."

"_Numbuh 1772, Numbuh 100 has called an emergency meeting and requests you and your Sector to be there" _Numbuh 5252 said over the caller end of the line.

"Yeah Jefferies this is a really bad time" Numbuh 1772 said as he held on to his seat for dear life.

"_Why…?"_ Numbuh 5252 asked.

Numbuh 1772 was about to answer just as another laser bolt struck the 2x4 helicopter. Numbuh 1772 poked his head out of the helicopter to see a flying Moose chasing them. "He's still following us!"

"I know, I know, sheesh!" the pilot yelled from the pilot seat. "Don't worry guys I know some maneuvers, we'll lose him!" The helicopter then slowly drifted towards the right, avoiding some laser blasts.

"…Really?" Numbuh 1772 asked disbelievingly "All you did was drift lazily to the right!"

"Yes and now we aren't getting shot as much, now can one of you shoot that Moose!" the pilot yelled.

"Don't worry I got him!" a boy with dirty blond hair yelled. He positioned the 2x4 helicopters on board turret toward the Moose and pulled the trigger. "Get slagged you salt licker!" The boy shot wildly at the Moose who simply turned intangible. "Whoa…that's a new one."

"Wait what happened?" a roundish boy with glasses asked his friend.

"Looks like our old friend The Moose picked up a new trick" the blond said in his attempt at a Canadian accent.

"Whelp that's just great." The boy took out a pair of silver pipe like gauntlets and quickly put them on. "Cover your ears; I'm going to give this moose one painful head ache!"

The boys' team mates did as they were told and covered their ears. The boy raised his arms in the direction of The Moose and tapped his palms. The gauntlets then sent out a high harmonic pitch, causing The Moose to go crazy and fly away from the operatives. The boy the deactivated his sonic gauntlets and set them aside.

"Well that was fun" Numbuh 1772 said sarcastically.

"That Moose hates me and I don't know why!" the blond spoke up from his position at the helicopters turret.

"A lot of things hate you Koda and just one of those things happened to be a super powered Moose with a vendetta" the pilot let out a laugh from his team mate's misfortune.

Numbuh 1772 shook his head before speaking, "Numbuh 5252 just called…apparently we're wanted on the Moon Base, something very urgent."

"We'll stop by the tree house and grab a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. wasn't meant for space travel" the pilot pointed out the teams' transportation situation.

"My thoughts exactly, make it happen Numbuh 414!"

"Seriously Mario, we all know each other, we don't have to call each other by our codenames" the round boy stated.

"I'll stop the moment you give up the piano Numbuh 112!"

"Never!"

"Then that's your answer" Mario said as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. drew ever so closer to the Sector Q tree house.


	2. Rally The Troops

**Chapter 2 is more set up and more of Numbuh 100 talking...and how I believe he was during his time as an operative.**

* * *

><p><strong>KND Moon Base, Two Hours Later<strong>

"Ah the Moon Base" Numbuh 414 took in a deep breath and then exhaled "nothing like processed air to increase the adrenaline."

"Man it's been some time since we were last here" Numbuh 112 said with a slight smile.

"Well, well look what we got here" a girl with a British accent said catching the four youths attention. "It's more Sixth Agers, probably here for early decommissioning."

"Well ain't it Numbuh 501, tell me, how is it that people understand you with that thick accent of yours?" Numbuh 414 retorted.

"What a sad excuse for an insult, its old folks like you that disgrace the KND."

"Hey! We're kids just like you; the only difference is that we respect our comrades!" Numbuh 134 said getting into the battle of words.

"Well then you're just going to have to respect me more then, now that I am now head of decommissioning I out rank you" Numbuh 501 smirked.

"How the heck did you go from just graduating to being the head of decommissioning?" Numbuh 414 franticly shouted.

"When you're the best, you're the best" Numbuh 501 said slyly "Now get off my Moon Base you old timers!"

"Your Moon Base Numbuh 501?" a new voice entered catching everyone by surprise.

"Oh, Numbuh 7127 uhh…I can explain-"

"Stow it Mary, Sector Q is here on important business under Numbuh 100's direct orders" the red head with coffee mug goggles practically ordered. "Now if Sector Q would come along, everyone is waiting on you guys." Numbuh 7127 walked off, followed by Sector Q and leaving a fuming Numbuh 501.

"Thanks Quin, I'm pretty sure Dillon or Koda would've wound up getting us all decommissioned" Numbuh 1772 said to Numbuh 7127.

"No thanks necessary…especially because you guys traveled all this way for a suicide mission" Quin said the last part under her breath as they reached the assembly hall.

"Wait…what was that last part?" Numbuh 1772 asked a bit hesitantly.

"Trust me, you'll find out." Quin opened the door to the assembly hall and motioned for Sector Q to enter. "Ladies first Mario."

"Ha, ha very funny Quin" Mario let out a humorless laugh as he and his team mates entered the auditorium. Mario then stopped in his tracks as he took in the number of people sitting in the aisles. "We aren't the only people Numbuh 100 called in…are we?"

"Nope" Quin said flashing Mario a smile "now will you find some seats, I'm needed by Numbuh 100's side."

"Yes ma'am" Mario said returning the smile. Quin then departed to the stage as Sector Q began to fill the back left row.

"You ever going to ask her out or something cause ships can only wait so long man" Numbuh 414 said to Mario.

"Wait…what?" Mario asked, puzzled by his friends comment.

"Eh, you'll figure it out sooner or later" Numbuh 414 waved it off just as Numbuh 100 stepped up to the podium, Numbuh 5252 and Quin by his sides.

"My fellow operatives, my fellow comrades, my fellow Sixth Agers, you all must be wondering why you all have been called in today?" Numbuh 100 said clearly into the microphone.

"Is it about how Numbuh 1337 mysteriously disappeared and the Numbuh 501 is now in charge of the decommissioning squad?" Numbuh 134 asked the current Supreme Leader.

"Um… actually no, but I assure you that is being looked into. Over the course of the last month, our undercover operatives looking into Icarus Corp, the up and coming adult goods manufacturer have gone missing, one by one." At the last part of the sentence, Numbuh 100 and everyone else with in the assembly hall bowed their heads in respect before continuing on.

"Exactly two hours ago, in the Nevada desert, the former Numbuh 343 transmitted sixteen images consisting images of the CEO of Icarus Corp, Jonah Icarus holding blue prints to an unknown machine. The other images possessed, what we believe, entry points to some sort of factory." Numbuh 100 paused to look at the various faces of all of the boys and girls waiting for him to give them the order to go down to Nevada and kick some adult butt.

"We have no clue why our operative would send us these images, unless there was a reason for it." Numerous operatives nodded with Numbuh 100's logic. "Until we have an exact clue on what we are dealing with, we will send in an eight man team, comprised of willing volunteers." Numbuh 100 didn't need to say another word. He knew every operative in the room. Each one was ready to jump off the moon and come back with leprechaun gold if he ordered them too.

Every single hand was raised. Every single operative stepped out of their seats and proudly raised their hands to take on such an assignment.

Numbuh 100 already knew who to pick, he just didn't want it to be against their will. "Will everyone besides Sectors Q, T and Numbuh 283 please sit down in your seats. As much as I'd like to send you all, this mission depends on a small strike force to succeed." With that, all but eight operatives sat down. "But remain on alert boys and girls for the moment you will be called upon to join in the fun of a good old fashion game kick the adult.

Numbuh 100 then pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

Every operative then stood back up and saluted their supreme leader and repeated his words. "Kids Next Door Rules!"

"Everyone but you lucky eight are dismissed!"

Soon the large number of kids thinned as they left the hall through its numerous exits, till only the eight operatives called out earlier remained. Numbuh 100 then signaled for them to join him on the stage along with Numbuh's 5252 and 7127.

"I'm sure you all don't know one another that well, but you were all chosen for a reason. Your mission is to enter the factory and find out what has happened to our operatives and if able, figure out what that machine is" Numbuh 100 said to the eight operatives, getting nods of acknowledgement from each one. "Numbuh 283, you are in charge of the mission" Numbuh 100 then handed Mario a USB drive, "Everything that we know so far is on that drive, good luck to you all."

"We won't let you down sir" Numbuh 283 saluted the current Supreme Leader and walked off, followed by the rest of the mish mashed team of Sectors.


	3. Meet The Crew

**Well I've been suffering major writers block to the point where it effects my every day life style, so this chapter is just to show you who's who and set up the next chapter...sooooo...review plz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Nevada Dessert, Three Hours Later<strong>

"I hate S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s" Numbuh 414 muttered under his breath as he piloted said air craft.

"Save your anger for the enemy Numbuh 414, no need to take it out on our means of transportation" Numbuh 283 said, easily calming Numbuh 414.

"Just saying, the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. is cooler, it has character, it has seat warmers, it also has-"

"It's a blasted helicopter you idiot" a female voice cut off Numbuh 414's rant "S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s have the KND seal of approval, unlike your unlicensed piece of junk."

"Wow, the first words that come out of your mouth are insults, Texan hospitality my rump."

"Why you little-"

"Pardon Numbuh 368, she's used to being the one in the pilot seat, not the other way around" a boy with no hair on his head cut off his team mate.

Numbuh 414 rolled his eyes at the operatives' use of her code number. "Don't you guys call each other by your names or something, because personally I thought the whole team dynamic revolved around us knowing each other?"

"If you must know I am Kim Young, Numbuh 544 and Leader of Sector T" the bald boy said regretfully as Numbuh 134 tried to hold in laughter "but before you ask, yes I know Kim is a girl's name, my parents thought I was a girl at birth because my sister was born thirty seconds before me."

"Wow…kinda sucks huh?"

"More than you know" Kim then gestured to the two operatives sitting beside him "would you two like to introduce yourselves or should I?"

"I'm Numbuh 368, real name Erika Carter I am Sector T's bowman/pilot" Erika then lifted up a bow and a sack of arrows.

"What about you senior helmet?" Numbuh 134 asked the helmeted boy sitting next to Erika.

"Oh, I'm C. Carmine, Numbuh 720 of Sector T, I'd actually prefer if you call me by my last name sir" the boy said saluting Numbuh 134.

"Noted."

"So who are you guys?" Kim asked Mario.

"I'm Mario Ramsey, Numbuh 1772 and Sector Q's 2x4 Tech Officer, our pilot is Numbuh 414 aka Dillon Simmons, our musical expert beside me is Numbuh 112 aka Edward Flores, and the kid with the bad sense of humor is Numbuh 134 aka Koda Shrives" Mario said introducing his entire team.

"It's a pleasure to work with you all" Kim extended his hand which Mario shook.

"Likewise baldy" Mario said causing Kim to frown.

"Alright guys, according to these pictures" Dillon said while looking over a picture, completely forgetting about flying the ship "we're approaching a cliff exactly one mile away from the factory, who brought their hiking boots?"

Numbuh 283 was about to tell Dillon to stop attempting jokes when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. began to quickly descend towards the ground. "What the heck!" he yelled as he held onto the captain's chair for dear life.

"Are you even paying attention to what you're doing you idiot!" Erika shouted towards Dillon's direction.

"Trust me; this is what happens when he pilots a S.C.A.M.P.E.R." Edward said calmly as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. stopped its descent two feet of the ground.

"This is your captain speaking; the 414 Express has arrived in nowhere Nevada, please thank your pilot for getting you here safely instead of crashing into a mountain" Dillon said into an imaginary microphone.

"I'd prefer that than work with you" Erika shook her head at Dillon's childish antics.

"This is your captain speaking, pay no mind to the buzz kill, she'll only ruin your day" Dillon said once more into an imaginary microphone.

"Why Numbuh 100 assigned you to this team I will never know" Numbuh 283 muttered as he opened the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s only door. "Alright Dillon remain with the ship just in case we need a quick pick up. Sector Q, you guys will enter through the north east entrance, Sector T you guys will enter through the west entrance."

"What about you Numbuh 283?" Mario asked their team leader.

"I'll look for where these underground caves are and head through them" Numbuh 283 said handing Mario a picture of some caves near the factory. "Good luck to you all" Numbuh 283 said before leaving the group and climbing down the cliff.

"Let's move Sector T" Kim said to Carmine and Erika before following Numbuh 283 down the side of the cliff.

Mario only shook his head, "We're supposed to be a team."

"Well what are we waiting for" Koda said jumping out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and landing on the dry soil of the Nevada desert.

"One day Koda, your eagerness is going to get you mauled by something vicious" Edward said before stepping out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Mario took in a deep breath. He took out a 2x4 tech sidearm and walked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Let's get to work" he said to his team mates before they made the hazardous climb down the Cliffside.


	4. Things Get Interesting

**Well my friends...just so you realize the floppy disk was still a main thing at this point in time seeing as this takes place 5 yrs before Z.E.R.O. which would make this like 2001.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Nevada, Mission Clock: 00:45<strong>

"You know what" Koda said as he climbed up a rope "that picture lied to us!" Koda, along with Edward and Mario were currently busy climbing up the north east 'entrance', which in actuality was a wall with a window at the top. "That pictured made it seem so easy!"

"Will you shut up and keep climbing" Mario said barely audible, it may have been night time but if they weren't careful someone might hear them approach.

"I'm almost at the top" Edward said downwards to his teammates. He pulled himself to the window and pulled it open. He entered the factory and ran behind a nearby photo copier. He scanned the room, making sure no one was around. He walked back to the window and gave his team a thumbs up.

Koda nodded and began climbing to the top; when he reached it Edward help pull him in. Mario made it to the top next and was helped through the window by his team.

"Not going to lie" Mario said as he pulled out a communicator "we are really disorganized." Mario then tapped the controls of the communicator, he held it to his ear and spoke aloud, "Numbuh 1772 to Kids Next Door Global Command does anyone read over?"

Mario could hear static in the earpiece before someone answered. "_This is Numbuh 7127, reading you loud and clear Mario, what's the situation over?"_

"The team has split into three groups, really hoping you can help direct us here Quin."

"_I've got little to nothing helpful on Intel…find a computer somewhere, if it is wired into the factory's internet server you should be able to patch me in using the USB cable."_

"We're on Quin" Mario said hanging up, he turned to his teammates and spoke "find a computer but remain hidden, understand?" Edward and Koda nodded in response. "Good, go."

The three KND operatives silently exited the copy room and entered three different rooms in search of a computer. Koda smiled with pride when the room he entered had a computer on a desk in what appeared to be an office. He crept back over to the rooms Edward and Mario were searching and brought them to the office.

"Will this do?" Koda asked Mario who nodded in response. Mario pulled the stationary computer's hard drive away from the desk and plugged the USB in a plug in the back of the hard drive.

"Quin, we good?" Mario said into his communicator.

"_We're green as peas Mario, I'm hacking into the factory's security cameras, in time I should be able to find everyone else" _Quin said from the receiver end "_continue with the primary objective, I'll act as the eye in the sky for you guys."_

"Thanks Quin" Mario said taking an earpiece out of his back pocket and putting it in his ear. Mario synced the earpiece with the communicator and tapped the controls on the side, "Can you hear me alright?"

"_Not crystal clear but good enough."_

"Alright, we'll be in touch" Mario said before ending the call. Mario moved the hard drive back into its proper place. "We may now continue with the mission guys."

"Good" Koda said before running out of the office.

"I hate it when he does that" Edward muttered under his breath before following the eager Numbuh 134.

* * *

><p>"How we look Carmine?" Erika asked her helmeted teammate as they stood atop a cliff near the factory.<p>

Said boy was currently looking through a B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E., "Well I won't sugar coat it, we've got three guards watching the gate, a couple of watch dogs, four guards on the wall, yep…the entrance is lock downed tighter than a fanny pack."

"Wait…what?" Kim rubbed his bald scalp as he pondered Carmine's statement.

"Ugh…I said our point of entry has too many guys…if only we had another way in without alerting them that we're here" Carmine said dropping the B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E as he thought of another way in.

Erika only shook her head at her teammate's mannerisms. She then turned to look at the factory. Although she couldn't see every little detail, she could make out the more noticeable points, such as open windows. She took out her bow and an arrow. She tied a cord to the arrow and placed it on her bow. She pulled back the string and aimed downwards towards the factory. When she was sure she'd hit the target she released the string, sending the arrow flying towards the factory, impacting the wall, two inches above a window.

"Wow…nice shot" Kim said admiring Erika's handy work.

"That was nothing" Erika said as she fastened the cord to the ledge "I'm so disoriented from Numbuh 414's flying that I missed that I missed the fly I was aiming at."

* * *

><p>Back at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 414, Dillon was sitting at the pilots chair staring off into the night sky through the windshield. Not a single trace of happiness on his face.<p>

"Achoo!" the Sector Q pilot sneezed. "Someone better not be talking about me" he said narrowing his eyes in anger.

* * *

><p>"So…who's first?" Carmine asked, only for Erika to throw her bow over the cord and used it to descend down towards the window. "Well…that answers that." Kim then threw his S.C.A.M.P.P. on the cord and descended towards the window. "Great…my turn" Carmine said reluctantly before following his teammates down the line.<p>

Erika came crashing through the window and kicking an adult in the face, knocking him out cold. Erika got off of the adult and looked around; making sure no one was around. "We're clear" she muttered under her breath just as Kim descended through the open window and onto a desk.

"Man that's smarts" he said rubbing his head in pain.

"Where's Carmine?" Erika asked the Sector T leader.

"Right behind m-" Kim said before being cut off by Carmine crashing into him.

"So…what I miss?" the helmet wearing operative asked.

"Not much, I crashed into a glasses wearing adult, knocked him out, and then you crashed into Kim probably knocking him out" Erika said calmly as Kim stirred back to consciousness.

"I'm not out yet" the bald boy said getting back on his feet "now where were we?"

"Looking for some blue prints" Carmine said opening the rooms only door. He poked his head out to see dozens of adults working on an assembly line. "What do they even make here?"

"Who cares" Kim said walking over to a filing cabinet "spread out and find those blue prints."

* * *

><p>Beneath the factory, a tile on the floor fell through and up came Numbuh 283. The operative upholstered his S.P.I.C.E.R. sidearm and leapt behind a bookshelf just as two adults wearing lab coats drew near.<p>

One of the adults stopped by the book shelf and leaned on it. "You think Mr. Icarus is right about this?"

"He must be, anyways he pays the bills" the second adult waved of his friend.

"But he just killed like eight teenagers in the last three weeks…I'm sorry but that's pretty unethical."

"Ethics can eat it, all I care about is getting paid my salary" the second adult said with a chuckle.

"Still, why does he want us to take this disc to processing?" the adult said while taking out a floppy disc in a case.

"Oh something about his master plan" the second adult then snatched the disc out of the others hands and started to walk away "Come on man, the faster we do this the faster we punch out."

*_Thud*_

"Huh?" the second adult turned to see his friend on the floor unconscious. "Ricky?" the adult ran to his friend to check on him, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Numbuh 283. The adult dropped, knocked out cold.

"Thank you" Numbuh 283 said taking the disk out of the adult's hands. He walked over to a nearby computer and inserted the disc into the hard drive. He then quickly skimmed though the files on the disk. His eyes then widened in horror as he realized what the adults were doing.

Numbuh 283 pulled out his communicator and called his team. "This is Numbuh 283 to all operatives, I have a disc with the blueprints on it, mission accomplished lets get out of here!"

"_Where should we meet?" _ Mario asked from his line.

"On the roof, Numbuh 414 I need you to get us now immediate evac we need to get this info to Numbuh 100 now!" Numbuh 283 screamed into his communicator.

"_Cool your shoes Numbuh 283, I' m on my way."_

"Just hurry!" Numbuh 283 then spotted a stair case and immediately ran towards it. "Forget stealth, blow this factory sky high!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Forget stealth, blow this factory sky high!"<em>

"Quin, you get that?" Mario said into his earpiece.

"_Yeah I heard him loud in clear, whatever it is you better follow his orders"_ Quin said from her seat back on the Moon Base "_Tell you what, I'm giving you control of the experimental S.P.L.O.R.C.K."_

"And what is a S.P.L.O.R.C.K.?" Mario asked Quin uneasily.

"_It's a giant mustard cannon in space"_ Quin bluntly stated.

"Oh…when did we-?"

"_Classified."_

"I thought so" Mario then turned to Edward "you bring a L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.?"

"Yeah to write my homework…why?" Edward asked unsure if he wanted to even know.

"We're gonna use it to blow this place up…or at least cover it in mustard."

"I'm sorry I asked" Edward took out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. and handed it to Mario.

"Wait…did Numbuh 283 say the stealth crap is over with?" Koda asked his teammates, earning nods from both of them. Koda then took out a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s and a S.C.A.M.P.P. and smiled deviously. "Let's go break something before we leave."

* * *

><p>"Well that sucks we just got here" Erika complained as she and Sector T made their way up to the roof.<p>

"Hey you're the one who just knocked out two guys and tossed another down the stair case, we didn't even get to shoot anything" Carmine said wagging his finger at Erika.

The three operatives then burst through the stairwell door on the roof. "Take up defensive positions behind those air vents!" Kim ordered his team.

Sector T then jumped behind the vents and took out their weapons, full intent on dropping any enemy who came through the stairwell.

The stairwell door then burst open and Sector Q came running, with several guards behind them.

"Koda the bag now!" Mario yelled to his teammate, who gladly tossed the bag full of explosives over his shoulder. The bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded as soon as it landed on the floor. The explosion created a whole in the roof, causing their pursuers to fall through it.

"Wow…it worked" Koda said genially surprised.

"No time to congratulate ourselves, quick Numbuh 112 the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S" Mario reminded Edward, who flung open the crude 2x4 lunch box.

"Connected to S.P.L.O.R.C.K., sending it our location now" Edward said to Mario.

"Good, now all we need is for Numbuh 414 to get us out of…wait…where's Numbuh 283?"

As if on cue, Numbuh 283 came running through the stairwell door, stopping just in front of the gigantic hole in the roof separating him from everyone else. He franticly searched for a way across, but to no avail, the roof was now in two with no way across.

"Numbuh 1772 he's right behind me!" Numbuh 283 yelled to the top of his lungs just as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. began its approach to the factory.

"Wait who's behind you?" Mario asked his team leader.

"Jonah Icarus! He's right behind me!" Numbuh 283 franticly took out the floppy disk and threw it at Mario, who caught it expertly "promise me you'll get that to Numbuh 100, and don't look back!"

"Wait what?" Mario asked just as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed on the roof.

"Everyone onboard let's get the H-E double hockey sticks outta here!" Dillon said opening the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s door.

"Wait not without Numbuh 283!" Mario yelled to Dillon.

"Just go I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him!" Numbuh 283 turned around towards the opened stairwell door, only to be impaled by a sword. "Run…" Numbuh 283 said weakly as electricity was pumped through the sword, electrocuting Numbuh 283.

The mix mashed team of sectors could only watch as their leader was tossed down the hole by his attacker, a man around his sixties with a grey beard and two grey pieces of hair sticking up from his head.

"I believe you have something of mine that I want back" the man who they believed to be Jonah Icarus stuck out his hand motioning for Mario to give him the disk.

But then a red dot appeared in front of Mario, snapping him out of his fright. "Everyone in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now!" Mario yelled to the operatives who had no problem with following his orders.

"Oh how I wish you'd chosen otherwise" Jonah said lifting his cane sword, using it to channel a blast of electricity that missed Mario but grazed Carmine's helmet.

Carmine stumbled onto the ground, only to be picked up by Koda and Edward, who carried him to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Kim and Erika, threw themselves into the shabby camper, while Carmine was thrown in. The members of Sector Q hopped in, closing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's door behind them.

"Numbuh 414 get us out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Dillon said steering the 2x4 ship away from the roof and taking off into the night sky.

Jonah Icarus looked up into the sky. He shook his head, knowing his plans would have to speed up even further. But then, something caught his eye, a ray of red light, pointing to the ground. He looked to see a lunch box on the ground and it was…beeping.

"Mustard blast in three, two, one, have a nice day" a monotone voice from the lunch box said, causing Icarus' eyes to widen as he looked back up into the sky, to see a barrage of mustard heading straight for his factory.

"Oh well…I have more where this came from" he said jumping off the roof, avoiding the mustard barrage from space that just obliterated the factory.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, thank god I wear a helmet" Carmine said tapping his KND commando helmet.<p>

"What was all that about?" Dillon asked from the pilot seat.

"I don't know…but it had something to do with this" Mario said holding the floppy disk up to his face. "Quickly Numbuh 414, to the Moon Base, and hurry."

"You got it boss" Dillon said activating the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s thrusters, propelling them deeper into space and closer to the Moon Base.


	5. Insert Witty Joke

**Updation! Yeah it's a real word, it's a noun. So yeah this introduces some characters and me just making fun of events to come...and yeah...that should be my new catch phrase...Blarg isn't bad or anything just it sounds cool...UPDATION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Nevada<strong>

Jonah Icarus stood before his destroyed factory. Search crews under his employment desperately searched for any survivors from the orbital mustard bombardment. Jonah could only shake his head in disappointment, '_how could kids cause me so much trouble'_ he thought to himself.

"Sir!" a voice far off in the distance called out to Jonah.

Jonah turned to see the Technician running towards him. "What is it Technician?"

"Sir our Search Teams found the two scientists you told to destroy the file in the underground basement, what should we do with them?" the Technician asked from behind his World War II era gas mask.

"Simple" Jonah began "they didn't survive the factory's destruction."

"Ah, yes sir" the Technician said before returning to the Search Crew team leader.

Jonah sighed in frustration as he heard screams of pain and agony coming from where the Technician left too. If he was going to have people killed, they could at least not make a scene out of it.

"So…what is our next plan of action?" a hoarse voice asked Jonah, catching the old man off guard.

"Ah, yes Dino, you scared me" the old electricity wielder said turning to face 'Dino'.

"Sorry Icarus but seeing as the Kids Next Door have successfully taken a disk containing all the info they'll need on us concerns me" Dino said readjusting the sheathed sword on his back, "But it apparently does not seem to concern you the least."

"Kids playing solider do not concern me, but kids with satellites with the power to destroy one of my factories do" Jonah said dead serious "the KND present more of a threat than I realized…I want Project Zeta repurposed immediately, specifically to combat the KND."

"I don't think the board would agree with us utilizing one of our war robot projects be used for killing kids, there is no honor in that" Dino shook his head in disgust.

"Well as of now" Jonah took out a trigger and pulled it "I am the board and my first act as founder of Icarus Corp and only member of its board of executives is to repurpose Project Zeta for combating children, understood?"

"Yes…" Dino bit his lip "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Clock 01:49<strong>

"So what happened?" Dillon asked his teammates.

"Numbuh 283 went up and got stabbed that's what happened!" Erika yelled into Dillon's ear.

Dillon rubbed his ear in pain as Erika walked back to her seat. "Yeah I noticed" the eleven year old operative then turned to face the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s controls. He hit a switch a held a mic to his face. "This is Numbuh 414 calling Kids Next Door Moon Base; do you hear me Moon Base?"

"_This is Numbuh 98.6, I hear you loud and clear Dillon" _came a reply from the Moon Base.

"Clarence, if it wasn't a bother, could I land cause we really need to talk to Numbuh 100" Dillon asked politely.

"_Sure thing, landing bay 13 is your red light; give my regards to the big cheese."_

"You got it Clarence" Dillon replied before hanging up and piloting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. towards landing bay 13. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s door opened wide for the operatives within to exit and enter the recycled air environment. "You know I wish people would actually follow the 'no farting' policy" Dillon said covering his nose.

"Hey us Sixths can follow rules easily, it's the Sevenths you have to worry about" Kim said slapping the Sector Q pilot on the back "Mario, you have the floppy disk?"

"Of course I do" Mario took out the unmarked disk "It was his last request after all…" at this all operatives, both of Sector T and Q bowed their heads in respect of Numbuh 283.

"He died for this, let's make sure it was worth the sacrifice" Kim said leading the group of seven operatives to an elevator.

* * *

><p>"So as you can see Supreme Leader sir" Numbuh 501 said pointing to a chart "the modifications to the standard 2x4 weapon will help get us off those nasty batteries and keep us to more sufficient resources such as guinea pigs."<p>

"Your claim is good Mary but…" Numbuh 100 trailed off "I'll have to run it by Numbuhs' 7127, 5252, and 274."

"Trust me sir guinea pigs are the way of the present, it's not like there are some other type of living power source we can utilize."

"I'll have to get back to you-" Numbuh 100 said before stopping mid-sentence as seven operatives burst through his office door.

"Numbuh 100" Mario said greeting the current Supreme Leader.

"Ah, Numbuh 1772, Mary would please leave there are important matters I need to attend too." Numbuh 501 nodded to Numbuh 100 and left the office but not before casting a glare at the seven operatives "Thank Zero you guys showed up when you did, Numbuh 501 wouldn't stop asking me to change things, I swear one of these days someone is going to punch her if she doesn't stop acting like…a pit sniffer." Numbuh 100 then noticed the solemn looks on the operatives' faces and that Numbuh 283 wasn't with them. "Where's Numbuh 283?"

"He…he wanted you to see this sir" Mario handed the floppy disk to Numbuh 100 "It…it was his last orders…sir."

Numbuh 100's eyes narrowed as he came to realize what Mario meant. "Who did it?"

"Jonah Icarus himself sir" Kim spoke up.

"Great" Numbuh 100 pressed a switch on his desk, revealing two TV screens on the wall behind him. Each screen showed Numbuhs' 5252 and 7127 at their work stations. Numbuh 100 turned to face the screens and said, "Quin I have a floppy disk here for you that needs to be seen too."

"_I'll be up there in a bit" _Numbuh 7127 said getting up from her chair and disappearing from view.

"Jefferies get all the info on Jonah Icarus you can and transmit it to Sector Q's computer."

"_I'm on it" _Numbuh 5252 said before beginning to search on his computer desk top.

Numbuh 100 then turned back to face the operatives. "I have a new assignment for you seven, and I will understand if you'd like to take some time off to recuperate from the mental scaring."

"Sorry sir" Mario spoke up "but that old fart just killed our assigned team leader and the most beloved operative of all the Sixths…I'm in."

"We're in as well" Edward said motioning to Dillon, Koda and himself.

"As are we" Kim said rubbing his bald scalp as Sector T stood at attention.

"Well then" Numbuh 100 said pulling up his key board "you'll need a new team leader."

"Sorry sir but…" Koda began.

"I think it be best if it just be us seven" Carmine finished for Koda.

"It wouldn't feel right if we had a new guy on this crazy mashed up team" Erika said crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled then" Numbuh 100 said just as Quin entered the room "Quin take this floppy disk and find out what's on it, I want all valuable intel from that disk compiled and on my desk in the next five minutes."

"Yes sir" Quin took the disk and hurried out the door.

"Head back to your tree houses and gather everything you'll need" Numbuh 100 said to the members of Sector T & Q.

"Fine but we are so flying the R.E.H.V.A.N.E." Dillon said rushing out the office.

"The heck is a R.E.H.V.A.N.E.?" Erika asked Carmine who only hunched his shoulders unknowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>And so you know...<strong>

**R.E.H.V.A.N.E.**

****R**ealistically, **E**vasive, **H**elicopter, **V**erily, **A**ssaults, **N**early, **E**verything**


	6. The Third Party

**UPDATION! If you've read my story 'Ethics' and 'Hunter' you can kina figure out what will become of Jonah, but then again you probably don't think like me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

At the peak of midnight, at an unknown place, a swirl of bright blue light engulfed the entire area. The natural wild life turned their heads to look at the unnatural phenomenon before them. A large, metallic being with a red cape stepped through the swirl of light. He grunted before flipping a switch on his belt, causing the bright blue swirl to vanish the same way it came into being.

"Earth?" the metallic being asked itself as it looked around the tree infested area "no doubts about it." The metallic being rotated its gloved servo and flipped another hidden switch. "Death's Head to Dr. Fate, I have arrived at the set time period, no?"

From the communicator like glove, a large amount of static boomed before a mystic old voice responded. "_Yes Death's Head this is your first stop. Your target: Jonah Icarus, the founder and only member of Icarus Corp's board of directors."_

"Soon to be none, yes?" the metallic, robot like being responded.

"_Remember Death's Head_, _you have two opportunities to stop_ _Icarus, but to be safe take him out now before he reappears in the next four years" _the voice on the receiving end of the communicator cautioned.

"Hrn, guarantee of target demise, no?" the robotic being, Death's Head, said swapping out one of his servos with a sniper rifle attachment on his back.

"_Just don't mess up my friend…we don't need a repeat performance of the incident with Minion."_

Death's Head grimaced as he remembered the pain and agony he suffered when he was assimilated by the robot known as Minion, only to be brought back by Dr. Fate. "Lucky shot, luck runs out, no?" Death's Head said hanging up. Death's Head then began his journey out of, what he presumed to be a forest, and towards his target, Jonah Icarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Sector Q Tree House, Mission Clock 3:43<strong>

"R.E.H.V.A.N.E.?" Mario asked holding a check list and pen in his hands.

"Check" Dillon sounded off as he filled up the fuel tank.

"Experimental 2x4 weapons?"

"Check!" Koda sounded off as he struggled to carry a duffel bag full of weapons to the 2x4 helicopter.

"Snacks and next weeks homework?"

"Check!" Edward said as he stood next to a copy machine that was pumping out three copies of one essay. Edward then waved a backpack full of soda, chips, chocolate, and juice pouches towards Mario.

"Alright" Mario said checking off everything on the list "we're ready." Mario then took out an olive colored, wooden, hand held 2x4 weapon from his back pocket and inserted a pre-chewed gum clip into it. "So now all we need is the green light from Quin and then we go and pick up Sector T."

As if on cue, a huge TV repelled down from the ceiling above and stopped in front of the members of Sector Q. The TV instantly turned on and an image of Quin behind her work space appeared. She appeared unsettled as many operatives around her ran around shouting incoherently. "_Attention Sector Q, we've got a major problem" _Quin said trying her best to stay calm.

"What's going on?" Mario asked as Dillon, Edward and Koda ran over and stood by him.

"_That floppy disk you retrieved had some disturbing…information."_

Mario rose a brow and asked, "How so?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sector T Tree House, Mission Clock 3:58<strong>

"Get on!" Dillon yelled from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s cockpit.

"Hold your horses!" Erika said as she rubbed her weary "It's almost eleven, I'm too tired for this!"

Kim and Carmine then rushed over to the waiting R.E.H.V.A.N.E., bags of equipment and soda in their arms. "What's going on Numbuh 1772?"

"We'll tell you on the way just get aboard and take a seat" Mario said remaining calm.

Carmine tossed the bags he was carrying to Edward, who placed them beneath the seats. The operative's helmet may have covered his whole face, but everyone could tell how exhausted he was. The boy let out a yawn before climbing onto the 2x4 helicopter and taking a seat next to Erika. "Am I the only one wondering why we're taking a helicopter?"

"He flipped a coin" Dillon said activating the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. "now who's ready for a story?" The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. then began to slowly hover off the ground and took flight into the Texas night sky.

"So what was so important that you rushed us a day ahead of schedule?" Kim asked buckling his seat belt.

Mario's eyes narrowed as he repeated what Quin had told him and his team earlier. "The floppy disk had schematics to a machine but not just any machine."

"Well don't keep us in suspense here what was it?" Erika asked, visibly tired.

"The disk held schematics to what we believe to be a machine that can adultify everything on the planet" Mario said bluntly, earning shocked expressions from the members of Sector T "our mission is to find the exact location of this machine, and then report back to Numbuh 100."

"Well that'll be hard, we don't even know where to start" Kim crossed his arms in defeat.

"No it won't" Edward said holding back from smiling.

"You know where it is?" Carmine asked a bit surprised.

"No, but we do know where we can find out" Edward then nodded to Mario, who picked up where he left off.

"We left a USB back in the factory, before the S.P.L.O.R.K. hit, Quin then managed to hack into the computer, learning that Jonah Icarus' main office is in the main Icarus Corp building in Virginia, there we should be able to learn where the machine is."

"So your saying we go to the enemy's base of operations, we somehow evade detection, get the info, leave without ticking someone off or letting them onto our presence, and then bring the location of the machine back to Numbuh 100…in one night?" Erika asked skeptically.

"You're right… mostly" Dillon said from the pilot seat.

"Oh joy, let me guess there's something else involving a flying moose" Erika said mockingly, only to have Koda huddle into a ball on his seat. "What's wrong with-?"

"Don't ask it's a loooong story" Edward said patting Koda on the back.

"Well…" Kim said taking out a bag of potato chips "we've got time."

* * *

><p><strong>Icarus Corp Building in Virginia<strong>

"No, no!" Jonah Icarus yelled into his office phone "don't sell to Evil Adult Industries! How many times do I have to tell you Lou? I swear one of these days you'll be stuck working with toilets unless you get your act together!" Jonah then hung up and chucked the phone at his office wall. "It is so hard to find good help these days…" Jonah shook his head in disappointment as the Technician walked in.

"Sir" the Technician saluted his employer "Dino has reported back that Project Zeta has been repurposed to your specifications."

"Good" Jonah said walking to his office window. "Now all we need to do is wait for the next move" he said unaware of the 2x4 helicopter in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>You can probably already tell that this story wont feature the hinted characters but...it doesn't hurt to indirectly mention them...or directly, directly works.<strong>


	7. Robots With Guns

**Updation! Well here's to more rising action and a cliffhanger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Virginia, Mission Clock 4:27<strong>

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. descended from the night sky and landed about two miles away from the Icarus Corp building. One by one the operatives departed from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. Erika took out a B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. and held it to her eyes.

"It may be night time, but the building appears to be jumping" Erika said to her team as she inspected the illuminated building from afar "they also have a bunch of guards to top it all off."

"Don't worry" Dillon said walking out of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. holding a 2x4 weapon half his size in hand "we'll have something for them."

"What in the name of zero is that?" Erika asked a bit terrified. She was terrified of hi flying and now he had a weapon in his hands, this had bad written all over it.

"It isn't exactly street legal…but it's totally awesome" Dillon said lugging the duffle back on his back and holding the weapon by his side.

"Remember Dillon, this is a stealth mission, not a wreck and ruin" Mario said pulling his friend back from his destructive nature.

"Yeah that's my job!" Koda said juggling bags of M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

"Cut the chatter, it's time to get too work" Kim said dead serious. Everyone divided into three teams and then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Why did Kim pair me up with <em>you<em>" Erika said disdainfully as she cast her assigned teammate a glare.

"Quit your complaining we have a job to do" Dillon muttered as he and Erika made their way towards the Icarus Corp building. It wasn't long before they reached a hill that was near the building. "This is our entry point" Dillon said dropping the duffle bag on the grassy hill.

"So I'm guessing we'll be entering through the use of my marksmanship?" Erika said taking out her bow and an arrow.

"Be my guess" Dillon then took out a tripod and stabbed it into the ground. Erika handed him a cord which he wrapped around the tripod. "You may fire when ready Madame Nags A lot."

"That better not have thrown off my aim" she said lowered her bow and pulled back the arrow. When she was certain she was going to hit the target, she let go of the string and sent the arrow racing towards the side of the wall. The arrow impaled the side of the building, right above an open window.

"I take it you've done that before" the Sector Q operative said placing his weapon above the cord that now lead to the arrow.

"Yes, on several occasions" Erika smirked.

* * *

><p>"You alright Carmine?" Edward asked the helmeted operative.<p>

"Yeah…just worrying about my brothers" Carmine responded hesitantly.

"How so?" Edward asked as he, Carmine, and Koda sneaked through a couple of bushes.

"They all want to join the KND but…what'll happen if this guy succeeds?"

"He won't" Koda said in a rare serious tone "not while we can stop him." The three operatives then came to a halt as they heard two trucks come to a halt nearby. They then poked their heads through a bush to see a bunch of men unloading crates off the trucks. "Now what can those be?"

* * *

><p>"Tagged" Kim said before dispatching two guards with blow darts.<p>

"Nice job" Mario said taking aim. He pulled the trigger and sent a wad of pre-chewed gum soaring towards a security camera, covering it on impact. "Would you care to go first baldy?"

"Just because I'm bald doesn't give you the right to make fun of it" Kim said walking to the door the two guards were guarding.

"Can't you take a joke? Who knows maybe a bald kid will be the best of us all" Mario thought aloud as Kim severed the alarm to the door.

"An interesting but unlikely thought" Kim said pushing the door open "would you care to enter and possibly be a bullet sponge?"

"Yeah like people actually use bullets in this universe" Mario scoffed as he entered the building followed by Kim.

* * *

><p>Dillon slammed the adult into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Erika caught the adult before he crashed into the floor; she dragged him over to a supply closet and threw him into it. She closed the door and put a chair under the door handle, making almost impossible for the closet to be open from the inside.<p>

Dillon walked to his discarded weapon and hefted it up to his side. "Now where were we, oh yeah that's right, breaking and entering."

"We're lucky no alarm has gone off, especially since you keep smashing people face first into stuff" Erika said slapping Dillon in the back of the head "now come on search one of the computers."

They were in a room with a computer on every desk; luckily nothing was damaged in the scuffle. Erika pulled up a chair and activated one of the computers. Dillon did the same. They both skimmed through each computers files, neither on having anything clue as to where this machine was.

"Ugh! We don't even know what to search for!" Erika slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Will you keep it down" Dillon held his index finger up to his mouth. He then turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him and cast it a glare that would have made the king of nightmares hide in a dark corner. "I doubt any of these computers would have what we need."

"I agree" Erika said getting up from her seat "I guess we'll need to find Icarus' personal computer to get the info we need."

"Then by all means" Dillon said opening the door leading out of the room "ladies first."

* * *

><p>"Watch the cargo Bill!" an adult yelled to his coworker, who was lifting heavy boxes off one of the trucks. "The boss wanted these prototypes delivered to him in less than thirty minutes, and I'm sure he'd off us all if even one of these things were to break."<p>

"What in the name of zero are in those things" Koda pointed to the crates the men were unloading from the trucks.

"Whatever they are, they can't be good" Carmine said earning acknowledging nods from his teammates.

"Are these the prototypes?" an old man said catching the attention of the three hidden operatives.

"Yes Mr. Icarus, they were repurposed to Mr. McNeil's instruction" the adult in charge responded nervously to Icarus.

"Good, crack one out, I want to see what they can do." The adults dropped one of the crates on the ground and took out a pair of crowbars. They stabbed into the crates and leveled the top, the sides then fall over, revealing a metallic body rolled up into a ball.

"Unit 001 online!" Icarus shouted causing the metal ball to begin moving. As hinges unhinged and limbs sprouted, the ball grew in size as it revealed itself to be a robot, with a blaster firmly attached to its back. "Now Unit 001 acknowledge."

"Unit 001 acknowledges" the robot said from an internal speaker within its metal frame.

"Good, now show us what you can do" Icarus said taking a few steps back.

Unit 001 turned around to face the forest near the building. The blaster attached to its back whined as it unplugged from the robots body. The blaster flipped out and landed in the robots cold yet eager servos. The robot quickly blasted into a nearby tree and then bodies of squirrels and birds fell, landing on the cold dirt floor.

"Excellent" Icarus said clapping his hands. The old and seemingly fragile Icarus waved a hand in front of Unit 001's face plate, "Tell me, how did it execute those wild life without eyes?"

"Well sir" one of the adults spoke up nervously "the robots have built in sonic sensors, allowing them to map out everything around them to the finest detail."

"Excellent, how many of these do we have at the moment?"

"Ten with us now and much, much more being mass produced as we speak" the nervous adult said twitching a little.

"Yes excellent" Icarus said walking off "activate the others and tell them to be on the lookout for children snooping around the facility."

"Wait, do you wish to see what else Project Zeta wishes to offer" the adult asked Icarus nervously.

"No, I have a plan to oversee" Icarus said walking to a waiting helicopter.

"You heard Mr. Icarus" an adult with a the name 'Lou' on a name tag said to the others "he wants these machines up and running and to watch out for kids." The adults then cracked open all of the other crates, revealing nine other robots identical to Unit 001.

"Wait…" Edward began "if those things can map out everything using sound…"

"Units 001 – 010, your orders are to terminate all children within building or its perimeter!"

"Then won't they be able to see us even when we are behind cover?" Carmine finished.

The ten robots then twitched and turned towards the bush Carmine, Edward and Koda were hiding behind. "Terminate all children" Unit 001 said as he and the other nine robots rose their blasters at the bush.

* * *

><p><strong>BLARG! <strong>


	8. Duffel Bag of Wonders

**Well i'm sleep deprived so I aint gonna use a catch phrase...also who here besides Gamewizard get the toilenator reference?**

* * *

><p><strong>Virginia, Mission Clock 4:59<strong>

"Raise the alarm!" an adult yelled.

"Run just run!" Edward yelled as he, Carmine and Koda tried their best to evade laser fire. The three operatives rolled out of the woods and ducked behind one of the trucks. Carmine upholstered his sidearm and let out a burst of mustard, which the robots easily dodged.

"We are so screwed!" Koda yelled as a laser bolt punctured the sides of the truck above Carmine.

"Whew…that was close" Carmine said as he dodged death once more.

Jonah Icarus turned his attention from the waiting helicopter to see how well the robots fought. "Impressive aren't they?" Dino asked stepping out of the helicopter.

"Yes…for robots anyway" Icarus said before walking into the helicopter "Dino, ensure these children are put down, then meet back with us at the island."

"Yes sir" Dino said as the helicopter took off and headed towards an unknown destination. "Well then" Dino turned and began walking towards the operatives. He unsheathed the sword on his back and twirled it in his hand. The sword was unlike any other, the sword was divided into several sections, each one spinning in their own direction. "Shall we end this?"

The hail of laser fire suddenly ceased. The robots froze as their echo location revealed more kids, inside the building.

"Unit's 003, 004, 005 take the ones in the staircase, Unit's 008, 009, 010 take the ones upstairs" Unit 001 ordered. The six robot henchmen nodded and ran towards their assigned targets. "Unit's 002, 006, 007 resume current course of action." The remaining four robots then raised their blasters and resumed shooting at the operatives hiding behind the truck.

* * *

><p>The sound of alarms blazing echoed through the halls of the Icarus Corp building. Erika looked up from a computer screen and turned to Dillon. "By any chance did you-?"<p>

"No" Dillon said cutting her off. He got up from his chair and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, he then hefted the heavy 2x4 weapon to his side. "Keep searching I've got you covered."

"Yeah, yeah…what does that thing even do?" Erika asked pointing to the weapon in Dillon's hand. The door then burst open as if on cue and three robots with blasters charged into the room.

"You're about to find out" Dillon said lifting the weapon up with both of his arms and pulled the trigger on the side, sending a wad of sharp pencils in a rubber band soaring towards the robots. The wad made contact with the first robot, tearing a hole into its hinged pelvis and causing it to fall on its side.

The two other robots slammed into Dillon, causing him to drop his weapon. One of the robots grasped Dillon's neck and raised him off the ground. The robot then flung Dillon across the room hitting a wall.

The robot on the floor continued to function; it dragged itself towards Erika and grabbed her leg. Erika took the desktop's keyboard and smashed it over the robots head, causing the keyboard to shatter on contact. The robot simply shrugged it off like how it did the wad of pencils and threw Erika from her chair to the other side of the room.

Erika landed next to Dillon as the two robots still walking rose their blasters and took aim. Dillon then took out his duffel bag and unzipped the opening; he pulled out a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s and threw it at the two robots.

Before Dillon threw the bag, the robots used their sonar abilities to see the bag and shot it while it was in the air. The bag full of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded, leaving nothing on its feet.

* * *

><p>"Slag" Mario muttered as alarms began to ring throughout the building.<p>

"Uh…do you think-?" Kim began before being cut off.

"That Dillon did this? Yes, yes I do" Mario said certain of his friend's involvement.

"Do you have faith in your team at all?" Kim asked not noticing the sound of metal colliding against metal.

"Trust me, if you knew you wouldn't trust Dillon's ability in the field either" Mario said just before noticing the three robots standing behind Kim. Mario quickly raised his weapon and unloaded the entire clip of pre-chewed gum on the three robots. The robots, however, simply continued despite the gum.

The first robot grabbed Kim and flung him down the flight of stairs. Kim landed on his feet expertly and took out his S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot at the robots from behind. Using their echolocation, the robots side stepped the laser blasts. Mario's eyes widened as the blasts came at him. He ducked, letting the laser bolts strike the wall behind him.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Mario waved his fist at Kim.

"My bad, sorry!" Kim apologized before getting punched by one of the robots.

"Get slagged!" Mario yelled before jumping on one of the robots backs. Mario punched the robot in the head causing it to spin. The robot's head came to a halt to face Mario. The robot then grabbed Mario and threw him down the stairs.

Kim got back on his feet and punched the nearest robot in the faceplate. Kim grasped his throbbing hand and yelped in pain as he realized he just hit bare metal. The robot then hit Kim on the side of his head with its blaster, sending the bald operative onto the metal staircase. The robot the rose its blaster and aimed at Kim.

Mario got back on his feet and charged into one of the robots, sending it in front of the other robots line of fire. The robot pulled the trigger and blasted one of its own. Kim then kicked the robot with the blaster in its knee, causing it to tip over and crash on the stairs rendering it nonfunctional.

The last robot standing jumped in front of Mario and punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of the Sector Q operative. Mario held his stomach in pain as the robot held its blaster to his head.

"So I don't miss" the robot said as it began to pull back the trigger. Kim then suddenly got back on his feet and slammed into the robot, causing it to lose its balance and shoot the wall instead of Mario. The robot responded by punching Kim in the face, sending the Sector T operative over the railings and onto the flight of stairs below.

Mario, regaining his breath, grabbed the robot by the back of its head and smashed it into the wall, causing its faceplate to cave in on itself, destroying the artificial intelligence within the brain center. The now deactivated robot slumped against the wall as Mario ran down the stairs to check on Kim.

"Kim you alright man?" Mario asked concerned.

"Yeah…my back is sore though" Kim answered rubbing his back.

"Come on we got a job to do" Mario said pulling Kim to his feet. The two operatives ran up the stairs and read the directory on one of the walls. "Says Icarus' office is on this floor."

"His computer must have what we need" Kim said surely "time to nab and dash." The two KND operatives then entered the twenty-eighth floor in search of Icarus' office.

* * *

><p>Dillon slowly got to his feet and looked around, only to see the robots trapped under a bookcase and a couple of desks. "Times like these make it seem so easy" Dillon said taking a chainsaw out of the duffel bag.<p>

"Hey!" Erika yelled taking Dillon's attention away from the trapped robots "are you going to help me or what!" Erik yelled, trapped under a bookcase.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a second…" Dillon trailed off as he turned to see the robots desperately trying to get away.

"Get me out from this!" Erika yelled once more.

"Fine!" Dillon gave up, dropping the chainsaw on the floor and walked over to Erika. He lifted the desk off of the Sector T bow woman. Erika got back on her feet and punched Dillon across the face. "Ugh! What was that for?"

"You were going to leave me under that so you could rip those robots apart!" Erika exclaimed.

"Hey! You aren't still trapped are you?" Dillon said rubbing his cheek.

Erika held her finger up to Dillon's face about to say something but didn't. "Just be glad you made the right choice" she said, venom in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, so you going to help me chop these robots up or not?" Dillon asked picking up his discarded weapons.

"Sorry but there is a line between sanity and being a sociopath…and I'm on the sane side of the line" Erika said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, watch the exit then" Dillon said walking towards the two trapped robots. Dillon quickly pulled the chainsaw's cord, bringing it to life. Dillon quickly reduced the robots to scrap and shut the chainsaw off.

"You missed one" Erika pointed to the robot that was attempting to crawl away.

"Don't worry" Dillon said taking a makeshift explosive from the duffel bag "I've got something special planned for him."

* * *

><p>"This is messed up!" Carmine exclaimed as he, Koda and Edward hid behind what was left of the truck.<p>

"Dude you got this on your camera?" Koda asked Edward, who pointed to a blinking light on his glasses in response.

"There is no honor in this fight" Dino said as he watched the battle play out "these machines do not even allow them to retaliate, gone are the days of a fair fight." Dino deactivated his weapon and sheathed it. "If I were to engaged them, I would catch them off guard and leave them susceptible from the robots attacks…their deaths would prove the robots dishonorable combat skills…dishonoring me through association."

"Continue current course of action" Unit 001 said as Unit 009 was tossed out of a window, landing in front of the four robots. "Unit 009? What is your operating condition?" Unit 001 asked the damaged robot.

"S-status d-da-amaged" Unit 009 said as a yellow and green pack attached to him began to beep.

"What is that?" Unit 001 asked pointing to the pack attached to Unit 009.

"Wait…is that a-?" Koda asked noticing the pack attached to Unit 009.

"Time for us to run" Edward said running off, dragging Carmine and Koda by their shirt collars.

"Why is it beeping?" Unit 001 asked.

"I have no clue" Unit 002 said before the pack attached to Unit 009 exploded, destroying the robots.

"Well…that was…unexpected" Dino said before looking upward to see two kids looking out the window he assumed Unit 009 was tossed out of. "The Kids Next Door?" he asked himself "of course…who else would aid children in their time of need."

"That was over kill" Erika said disapproving of Dillon's methods.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Dillon defended himself.

* * *

><p>"I got something!" Mario exclaimed as he discovered a secret file on Icarus' computer.<p>

"Is it encrypted?" Kim asked Mario who shook his head in reply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his helicopter, Jonah Icarus suddenly felt he had a good reason to fire Lou.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well then send it to global command" Kim ordered.<p>

"Done" Mario said sending the file to Quin's email account.

"How do you know Numbuh 7127's email?" Kim asked Mario who glared at him.

"You ask too many questions."

"Time to go?" Kim asked.

"I believe we should" Mario said getting up from Jonah Icarus' personal arm chair. Mario took out a P.I.P.E.R. and contacted the rest of the team. "Attention Sector's T and Q, mission accomplished, I repeat mission accomplished, let's get out of here!"

The rest of the team acknowledged and quickly made their way to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. As the last of them got aboard, the 2x4 helicopter took off into the one o' clock night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of chapter 8! <strong>


	9. One Final Effort Remains

**Well then...here is the ninth chapter of Sixth Age everybody! *Fire works go off in the backround*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Base, Mission Clock 10:32<strong>

The team had arrived to the Moon Base in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. after a few hours of much needed rest. Upon arrival in one of the Moon Bases' landing bays, they were met by Numbuh 7127 who led them to Numbuh 100's office.

"Right this way guys" Quin said opening the door and letting the seven operatives enter. Numbuh 100 paid no attention to the operatives as he read countless reports on his desk. In all manner of speaking, he was a mess. "Numbuh 100 sir, the team is here."

Quin's words snapped the Supreme Leader out of his focus, he looked up, bags under his eyes. "Ah, good you're here."

"You alright Numbuh 100…you look like you haven't slept in days" Mario said, concerned for the Supreme Leader's well-being.

"I'm fine, I can sleep when this crisis is averted" Numbuh 100 said readjusting the pot on his cap. "The file you sent us had a detailed model of the machine as well as its location…the problem is the machine itself is a fortress." Numbuh 100 then pushed a button on his desk causing a hologram projector to deploy from the room's ceiling. "Using the coordinates given to us on the file, we have pin pointed where the machine is being created. Our satellites gave us this image" Numbuh 100 said as a 3D model of an island with a giant metallic fortress with a tower in the middle appeared.

"So…the machine is being constructed in there?" Carmine asked, scratching his helmeted head.

"No" Numbuh 100 said dead serious "that's the machine" Numbuh 100 pointed to the tower in the middle of the fortress.

"So yeah! We know where it is now so let's just blow it up with the S.P.L.O.R.K.!" Koda said creeping out everyone but Sector Q and Numbuh 100 with his eagerness to blow something up.

"That's another problem" Numbuh 100 said standing up from his arm chair, he then pointed to a section of the tower that seemed out of place from the rest of it "that right there is a force field generator, the file said so."

"Well ain't that just great" Dillon said sarcastically, leaning against a wall.

"This machine has the power to ageify everyone on the entire planet" Numbuh 100 said rubbing his eyes "Your mission, if you accept, is to shut that force field down so we can even attempt to launch an orbital bombardment."

The seven operatives remained silent and cast one another nervous glances.

"I don't know about you guys" Mario said stepping forward "but we started this mission and I feel we should finish it." Mario then turned to see the nervous looks on everyone. "So with or without you guys I will get this mission done…for all kid kind and for Numbuh 283."

"I'm in" Kim said nodding to Mario.

"Me too" Erika said putting her elbow on Kim's shoulder.

"Count me in!" Carmine said tapping his helmet.

"You can count on me Mario" Edward said tipping his glasses.

"What the heck, figure I go out doing something stupid either way" Koda said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room then turned to look at Dillon, who remained leaning on the wall. "And what about you Numbuh 414?" Quin asked.

"So you're telling me that the _seven_ of us are just going to stroll into an island fortress with countless hostiles, including robots created to combat us, shut down the force field generator, and escape before you bomb the place with mustard?" Dillon asked summarizing how crazy the mission really was.

"Well…in a nut shell…yes" Quin said a bit nervous of Dillon's reaction, after all, after his sisters decommissioning the Sector Q pilot seemed more reckless and dangerous than usual.

"Well then the Moose that hates Koda is his mother, I'm in."

"I take offense to that comment" Koda said pointing up his index finger in defense.

"I'm making a point Koda, don't ruin it" Dillon said getting away from the wall "so when does the craziness begin?"

* * *

><p>"As you can see sir" the Technician said pointing to his slide show "the mustard blast originated from this satellite here. I've taken the liberty of having our own satellites observe the space around them, indicating twelve more satellites like this one."<p>

"So that's how they did it" Icarus said to himself. Icarus then took out a pocket communicator and pressed one of the buttons. "Dino, you there, Report?"

"_Sir" _Dino replied, his voice raspy as ever.

"Good, Dino, Technician shall send you the coordinates of a select group of satellites…destroy them."

"_It shall be done sir" _Dino said before the line went dead.

Within the tower, Dino McNeil, Jonah Icarus' right hand man, pulled up a control panel and targeting computer. Dino moved the levers, causing the canon atop the tower to mimic the same motion. Dino maneuvered the cannon into position, as soon as the targeting computer confirmed the cannon was in position, Dino pushed a red button, causing the cannon to shoot a S.P.L.O.R.K. to pieces. Dino repeated this twelve more times, destroying every S.P.L.O.R.K. in space.

"Assignment accomplished sir, now we are on an even playing field" Dino said into his communicator.

"Good" Icarus smirked as he twirled his cane in his left hand "now Technician, if you would please preform all necessary additions to the weapon, we can move ahead and bring the world to a new, adult fit, utopian society, where I, Jonah Icarus, shall be recognized as a god!" Jonah then began to laugh evilly, causing the Technician and his assistants to become uneasy. "Well what are you waiting for, a death threat?"

The Technician and his assistants rushed to their previously assigned work stations and began working on making the machine operational.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Numbuh 100 called out to Jefferies over the intercom.<p>

"_Sir!" _Jefferies responded "_all thirteen of our S.P.L.O.R.K. cannons have been destroyed!"_

"Well doesn't that put a hole in our plans" Numbuh 100 said in front of the team "we'll go with wrecking adult plans the old fashion way."

"How's that sir?" Quin asked.

"After Mario and his team take down the force field, we're going to throw everything we have at them, all veteran operatives, all sixth agers, will board my K.O.L.O.S.S.O.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. and we'll rain all kinds of havoc upon them."

"Wait?" Mario said catching the first part of what Numbuh 100 said "My team?"

"Yes Numbuh 100, from this point onwards you are to be in command of this mix matched team of Sectors and afterwards resume as the leader of your Sector, now go, go ensure that no one will grow up before they are good and ready!"

"Sir yes sir!" Mario said before running out of the office, followed by the six operatives now under his command.

"So does this mean we have to call you sir now?" Dillon asked Mario as they boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Only if you want to Numbuh 414" Mario said strapping himself into the captains seat "no Mr. Simmons, beam us down back to base so we may become reacquainted with the R.E.H.V.A.N.E." he said in a William Shatner like manner and pressing his finger tips together in a thinking pose.

"For zero's sake, if you're going to be our leader atleast do it without doing a homage to Star Trek" the joint sector pilot complained as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted off and flew out of the Moon Base landing bay.

* * *

><p>"Hrn" Death's Head grunted as he stepped out of the water and onto the sandy beach of the island "Jonah Icarus, Death's Head shall cut you down, no?"<p> 


	10. Monkey Wrentch

**The end is near...like next chapter kindof end. This is also me starting to use music for my stories...so yeah...I stopped using updation.**

* * *

><p>"Hrn…" Death's Head grunted as he tossed a robot with several plasma burns into the lush jungle on the island. "Weapons, yes, superior numbers, yes" Death's Head said as he looked at the aftermath of the battle "brains, no."<p>

Death's Head then walked up to the force field that shielded the fortress within. '_A force field' _Death's Head mentally fumed '_I hate force fields…'_ Death's Head then moved his servos to his back and replaced them with his thermo rocket launcher and battle shield. The robot from parts unknown aimed the rocket launcher at the ground nearby and placed the shield right to the force field. '_Here goes nothing' _Death's Head thought right before his rocket launcher went off. The rocket jetted out and exploded on the ground, a mere few feet away from Death's Head. The explosion propelled Death's Head into the force field causing the peace keeper through.

Death's Head got on his feet and dusted himself off. He looked up at the sky to see that he was within the force field. '_Well that was the easy part…' _Death's Head thought to himself before walking towards the fortress ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Enroute to Unknown Island, Mission Clock 11:36<strong>

"I think we should have a team name, you know?" Koda said taking everyone's mind off the grueling mission they were soon to embark upon.

"Really?" Erika asked disbelievingly "A team name? That's stupid."

"No, no look at it this way, what do we call ourselves we're a joint team, comprised of two Sectors" Koda said illustrating his point with his hands.

"He does have a point" Edward agreed with his friend.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Carmine asked.

"Um…not sure" Koda admitted causing Erika's left eye to twitch.

"You mean to tell us you started this fuss about a team name and you don't even have one in mind?" She said holding back the urge to punch Koda in the arm.

"I thought we would all brain storm ideas" Koda said holding his hands up defensively.

"Then how about…'Team Dynamo'?" Kim suggested.

"I don't think it should have 'Team' in it, it just makes us sound lame" Koda said shooting down Kim's suggestion.

"Then how about 'Back Breakers'?" Erika suggested, causing everyone to raise their eyes at the thought. "What? Too destructive?"

"Yes, very" Dillon said from the pilot seat of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"What are you complaining about; I thought someone like you would appreciate that being our name."

"Sorry, but just because I cut those robots up with a chainsaw and took one of their heads" Dillon paused to toss a head of one of a robots from earlier into the troop bay, landing in Edward's arms "doesn't mean I associate everything with violence…I read for fun…"

"Okay…lost all the respect I had for you just now" Erika said with a blank expression on her face.

"So…what should we call ourselves?" Edward said turning to Mario.

_**(Play 'One Final Effort' by Marty O'Donnell)**_

"Well…I always liked the word 'Prospector'…we can call ourselves the 'Prospectors'" Mario said getting confused looks from his team.

"Isn't that a Disney villain?" Carmine asked just as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. shook from a blast on the side of its hull.

"Well looks like they know we're here" Kim said checking his S.C.A.M.P.P.

"Good" Dillon said evading another wave of blaster fire coming from the shores of the island "I hated all that sneaking around."

"Koda, Carmine man the turrets!" Mario ordered. The two operatives did as they were told and opened the 2x4 helicopters doors, moving the salt turrets into position, they began shooting at the island below them. "Alright guys, this is it! Lock and load!" Mario upholstered

"Mario take the duffel bag, it has a couple of things you guys will need" Dillon said tossing his duffel bag to Mario.

"Wait…Numbuh 414 we all are going in there, not just the six of us" Mario said tossing the duffel bag on his shoulders.

"Sorry Mario, if the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. goes in there the force field might make us crash…or you know we just explode on impact. Anyways someone has to draw their fire while you shut the force field off."

"Carmine!" Mario called to the helmeted operative who stood up from his position on the turret at attention "remain on the R.E.H.V.A.N.E., if we need to be picked up we'll need some cover fire."

"Alright you rock jumpers!" Dillon said as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. began to descend rapidly "I hope you got your crud together cause you're gonna have to jump!"

"Wait what!"Erika asked as everyone got out of their seats and walked to the left opening in the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. jerked forward, evading several laser blots from machineguns on the island's beach. The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. flew down close to the ground, so close that as it flew over the machine guns, it clipped the heads off of the robots.

"Wait…so how are we going to get through the force field?" Edward asked Mario.

"Use the B.L.U.B.B.I.R. when I tell you too!" Dillon said pointing to the duffel bag.

Mario unzipped the duffel bag and took out a yellow and blue soda can with the word 'Blubbir' on it. "Is this it" Mario asked unsure.

"Yeah! Just pull the cap!" Dillon said as another laser bolt rocked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. The 2x4 helicopter picked up its speed as it drew near the force field. '_I hope this works' _Dillon thought. When the R.E.H.V.A.N.E was only a few feet away from the force field, Dillon jerked the 2x4 helicopter to its left, sending the huddled group of operatives flying towards the force field.

Mario then pulled the cap off the soda can, causing the piece of yellow bubble gum within it to expand instantaneously. The gum quickly consumed the operatives right before they hit the force field. The bubble crashed against the force field, penetrating it and crashing into the trees behind it. The bubble containing the operatives fell onto the ground and rolled forward before crashing into another tree, stopping the bubble for good.

"Are…are we alive?" Edward asked as he readjusted his glasses.

"Now how do we get out of this?" Erika asked as she gathered her scattered arrows.

Kim rubbed his chin in thought as he reached out to touch the inside of the bubble. "Maybe we can-" Kim said before being cut off by the bubble popping at his touch.

"Well that solves one problem" Mario said as he stood up from the remains of the bubble. Mario then turned to look at the four operatives still with him; all of them looked like they were ready to take on the whole world. "Alright team; this is it, all or nothing, if we don't succeed the whole mission is a bust. Anyone have anything to say before we make our way into that fortress?"

"Yeah" Erika said stepping forward "you're buying us all a drink at Lime's later."

"Consider it done" Mario said pulling out his G.U.M.M.E.R. the five operatives then walked through the tree line towards the fortress ahead of them.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Base, Same Exact Time<strong>

"Alright let's go!" Numbuh 5252, Jefferies yelled to all the gathered operatives. Jefferies studied the looks on all the operatives present. Some of them looked nervous, others excited, and the rest clearly uncertain of what was to come.

"Hey Jefferies!" an operative wearing fire fighter helmet said calling over to Jefferies.

"Oh, hey Clarence…how's your leg?" Jefferies asked the kid with the fire fighter helmet.

"Good…better than Mathis' eye" Clarence said pointing to a kid with a covered up eye and a monocle. "So…this is it…"

"Yeah…do or die time Clarence…do or die time" Jefferies trailed off before taking a spherical helmet with a spherical visor out of his bag, he then placed it atop his head and let it drop on his head, he then readjusted it so he could see strait.

"Can you even see in that thing?" Quin asked walking up behind her two colleagues, carrying with her two combat pipes.

"Yes I can Quin" Jefferies said as more operatives boarded the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

"Well look at the bright side" Mathis said joining his friends "If this goes sour we can take up jobs as mercs' when we're adults."

Quin smiled at Mathis attempt at a joke and then thought of the word 'merc'. "Hm…'Merc'…I like the sound of it…"

"_Will the bridge crew of the __K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E__. please board so we can meet with Numbuh 1772's schedule" _Numbuh 100 said through the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.'s intercom.

"Well, I reckon we got a job to do" Clarence said before limping towards the modified K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.

"Mario better have that force field down by the time we get there or this'll be a short trip" Jefferies said as he Mathis and Quin made their way to the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. that would take off minutes later.

* * *

><p>The joint sector team made their way through the high trees and small bushes as they caught sight of their target: The Fortress. The Fortress was huge by comparison, taking up a majority of the Island. There were five walls all wide in length and taller than all the trees. Dozens of robots patrolled the walls as well as the ground.<p>

Within the fortress were many more buildings, offices, labs and the tower. The tower stood out of everything the most, electricity surged and flowed from the wires that trailed out of it to a satellite dish on the top. Windows and all, entire tower had movement within and outside of it.

The team looked up at the tower, making note of energy flying out of a five hinged spinning wheel that created which created the force field they were in. "Alright team, that's our main target of interest, we take that out and then Numbuh 100 can walk right in and reduce this entire place to molten slag" Mario said to his team.

"So how do you suppose we enter?" Erika asked.

"Well I thought we were all tired of sneaking around" Mario said taking out a 2x4 weapon resembling a rocket launcher.

"Dude, how much things can that duffel bag fit?" Koda asked pointing to the duffel bag.

"I don't know its Dillon's" Mario replied before taking aim at the wall in front of them. Mario pulled the trigger, shooting a glass jar full of M.A.R.B.L.E.s at it. A massive hole in the wall then suddenly appeared as the jar made contact. Alarms blazed and the sound of mechanical footsteps rang from all directions. "Alright let's hit it!" Mario yelled leading the charge into the fortress followed closely by Kim, Erika, Edward, and Koda.

They leapt through the gaping hole in the wall, landing on top of two adult scientists who blacked out instantly. "Prospectors!" Mario called to rally his team.

"I thought we agreed we aren't calling ourselves that" Erika bluntly stated.

"Fine whatever just take out that force field!" Mario yelled as he reloaded the jar propeller. The joint sector team then rushed towards the tower, dodging laser fire from all around.

Koda barrel rolled away from laser bolt and tossed a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s at his attacker, blowing the robot to bits. Erika took aim and shot three arrows, hitting three robots directly in the head, destroying their brain circuits.

"This is too damn crazy!" Kim yelled from behind cover.

"You mean you just realized?" Erika yelled sarcastically as laser fire hit the building beside her.

"Just keep going we have to keep going!" Mario said before charging forward towards the tower.

Atop one of the walls, several robots with sniper rifles gathered together and took pot shots to keep the other operatives pinned behind cover. "Unit 433 target on the move" one of the robots said coldly as he spotted Mario run towards the tower.

"Unit 446 you have permission to take out hostile" a robot with a red trim signifying his command said to Unit 446.

Unit 446 did as it was ordered and began to line up the shot. Unbeknownst to the robots, a menacing robot figure began to walk up behind them. The robot took out its battle ax and with one swift stroke it took off the heads of all the robots.

"Hrn, no self-awareness, yes?" Death's Head said before leaping of the wall and into the fortress.

Mario then leapt behind a truck carrying metal plating, avoiding a stray laser bolt. Mario checked the duffel bag for more jars with M.A.R.B.L.E.s and to his disappointment there were no more, only a chainsaw, what appeared to be a backpack, and couple of B.L.U.B.B.I.R.s.

"Great…one shot" Mario said hefting the launcher over his shoulder "better not miss…" Mario then ran out of cover and took up aim; he then pulled the trigger launching the jar forward into the sky, hitting the force field generator on the side of the tower. In a flash of light the generator exploded and the force field began to wither away. Mario dropped the launcher and ran back to the rest of his team, holding off from smiling at their mission being a success he commanded his team to retreat back into the tree line.

"Mission accomplish Dillon we're ready for pickup" Marion said into his earpiece.

"_I here you, we're on the way"_ Dillon responded as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. flew in.

"Remember" Erika said to Mario "you're buying the sodas when we get back."

"Don't worry, I'll buy a soda for everyone when we get back" Mario said confidently as the wave of pressure was lifted from his shoulders. Mario could only smile as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. began to descend towards them.

"Nice job guys!" Carmine yelled from his passion on one of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s turrets. Carmine then looked over to the fortress and began to shriek in horror. The tail end of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. was blasted clean off and fire began to erupt. "Oh crap! Oh crap! We're on fire! We're on fire!"

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. then spun out of control and flew off into the distance. "_I've lost control, we're losing alti-!" _Dillon yelled into his communicator before the sound of metal crashing and static shook up the five operatives.

"Carmine, Dillon respond! Carmine! Dillon! Status!" Mario yelled into his earpiece, only getting static in response. "Damn…" he cursed. Mario then turned to see the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. off in the distance. "Oh god" Mario said aloud.

"Do…do you think they can hit them from this range?" Edward asked as he tried to remain optimistic.

"_This is Numbuh 100 here, nice work boys and girls, we'll take it from here" _Numbuh 100's voice was heard from Mario's earpiece.

"Numbuh 100! Turn around you don't know what they can do! You've got to get everyone out of here now!" Mario yelled into his earpiece in an effort to warn the Supreme Leader of the danger.

And before Numbuh 100 could even tell Mario to calm down, the cannon atop the tower blew a hole into the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. causing the massive KND flagship to crash onto the islands beach.

And all Mario, Kim, Erika, Edward, and Koda can do is watch.

* * *

><p>"And that Dino, is how you finish off the enemy" Icarus said before applauding Technician's handy work.<p>

"Ugh…slaughtering them before they even know what's happening…there is no honor in this" Dino whispered the last part as he watched the wreck of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

"Now Technician see to the final touches on the machine" Icarus ordered the gas mask wearing adult who simply cackled maniacally before leaving. "Unit 018" Icarus said into a communicator.

"_Yes my lord" _a monotone reply came.

"See to it no one survived."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you've read Agenda and Ethics you probably know who those four will grow up into.<strong>


	11. An Ending

**The end, huh? Yeah...seems appropriate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Island, Mission Clock 12:26<strong>

"_I proudly introduce Numbuh 100, our new Supreme Leader!" Numbuh 258.55 introduced Numbuh 100._

Numbuh 100 forced himself to his feet. He picked up his pot and placed it back on top of his blue cap. He then turned to see what was left of the bridge of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., the once great KND flagship now lay to ruin in the wake of a devastating blast from out of nowhere.

"_Tell me Numbuh 100; what gives you the right to be the Supreme Leader?" Numbuh 875 said challenging Numbuh 100's right to lead. _

Numbuh 100 scrounged through the ruins and debris of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. in search of any surviving operatives. Numbuh 100 screamed enraged at the loss of Numbuh 82.22, one of his oldest friends.

"_Come on Steve, you're being too hard on yourself,_ _you'll be a great leader" Numbuh 82.22 said comforting his friend._

Numbuh 100 picked up a KND flag that had broken off from where it was planted in the crash. He stared at it, remembering all those he had brought with him, all those brave operatives who willingly followed his orders blindly. He then threw the flag, still attached to the broken pole, at a broken metal wall.

"_Sixth Agers are too old, one of these days you'll slip up and then they'll all turn to a stronger leader, a leader like me" Numbuh 501 said before slamming Numbuh 100's office door. _

Numbuh 100 slumped down against the wall he had thrown the flag at. He then stared at the shattered ceiling and into the blue sky. A beautiful day with a great tragedy.

"_We have faith in your abilities Steve, all you need to do is have faith in yourself" Numbuh 274 said helping Numbuh 100 up off the ground._

The sound of metal stomping in sand drew closer. Numbuh 100 turned his attention back to the flag. He mentally read the three letters in his mind. '_K as in Kids, N as in Next, and D as in Door' _Numbuh 100 thought.

"_I hereby swear not to fail my fellow operatives nor my fellow kids, in the name of the Kids Next Door I take up the code number: Numbuh 100" Steve said before putting one of his boogers into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E._

Numbuh 100 picked up the discarded flag by its pole and exited the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. through one of the many holes in it. He walked onto the sandy beach, every step of the way the images of all his friends, all of his fellow operatives, all of the sacrifices, flashed inside his mind. Both good and bad had a place within, both encouraging and belittling memories filled his mind as he stood alone before the robot army.

"_Do not be afraid to take on the unknown my friend, your friends will be there every step of the way, now be the leader I was unable to be" Numbuh 0.71 said before walking into the decommissioning chamber._

Numbuh 100 stabbed the sharp end of the pole into the sand. And as if on cue, operatives poured out of the broken and battered K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., all ready to continue with the mission. Neither fear nor regret in any of their faces, not even Numbuh 100.

"Was this part of the plan sir?" Quin asked twirling her combat pipes in her hands.

"Cause I don't think getting shot out of the sky was" Clarence said hefting his flamethrower into a more suitable position.

"Let's finish this" Numbuh 100 said before stabbing the closest robot in the head with the end of the pole. And then the battle raged.

* * *

><p>The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. had crashed, its parts scattered and on fire. Dillon stirred as he began to regain consciousness. He waved his hands in front of his face to check if he could still see. Then a green glow caught his attention, he turned to see the glow surrounding a robotic-like life form.<p>

"What in the name of-" Dillon said before being cut off by the glowing creatures shriek. Dillon covered his ears, the creature then stopped before vanishing into green smoke. "The hell was that?" Dillon asked himself as he noticed Carmine's helmet discarded on the ground. "Oh god Carmine."

Dillon then searched franticly for the Sector T operative, he then came upon the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s main rotor blade and Carmine's body.

"Oh god!" Dillon said completely freaked out. "Oh lord, why? Why! Out of all the ways to go! Why make me liable to this! How am I going to explain this to Erika?"

Dillon continued to rant as Carmine began to move. "Ugh…what happened?" Carmine asked scratching his helmetless head.

"Oh…thank god you're alive" Dillon said wiping away the sweat on his fore head. Dillon then picked up his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and Carmine's helmet, handing it to him. "We crashed remember?"

Carmine shook his head in response before putting on his helmet. Dillon helped Carmine to his feet before handing him a S.C.A.M.P.P. "What should we do?" Carmine asked, only for Dillon to respond by reloading his H.A.T.C.H.E.T.

"We're going beat the crud out of the guy who shot us down and then we're going to blow that machine up and maybe give Icarus an atomic wedgie for causing us to go through all of this crap!" Dillon yelled before shooting a wad of pencils into the air.

"Yeah…let's just stick with revenge at the moment okay?" Carmine said as he started walking towards the fortress.

Not far behind, Dillon began to twitch uncontrollably as he realized what the green glowing creature was. "The Shimmer, the god damn Shimmer…just my day" he said before walking off close behind Carmine.

* * *

><p>Death's Head watched as patrols of human and robot alike scurried around the fortress. '<em>Both so fragile and delicate…easy kills won't put up much of a fight' <em>Death's Head thought as he readied his battle ax. Death's Head then leapt off the broken and battered wall and landed on top of a patrol of adult and robot security officers. With one brutal strike, Death's Head had silenced all of them.

Death's Head then turned to look up at the tower. Huge was an understatement, the tower itself was probably the same height of the Eifel Tower. Death's Head grunted before he began to cut through unsuspecting patrols of human and robot alike.

After savagely eliminating most of the patrols that saw him, Death's Head made his way into the tower and headed up the stairs, where his target, Jonah Icarus, was bound to be.

* * *

><p>Mathis, Numbuh 129, looked into the scope of his 2x4 rifle. He picked a target and took aim; he pulled the trigger, shooting out a sharpened pencil to pierce the robots head, saving an operative from a gruesome demise.<p>

Mathis took his eye away from the scope and gently rubbed it. He then brought himself to look into the scope once more to see the operative, Jefferies, still lying on the ground holding his throat.

'_Crud' _Mathis said in his mind. Mathis the lined up another shot and took off the head of another robot. '_Come on somebody help him!'_ Mathis yelled in his head as he saw Jefferies still on the ground unattended.

Numbuh 100 struck another robot in the head with the flag pole, reducing the robot's faceplate to pieces. Numbuh 100 then jammed the KND flag into the sand, causing the operatives to fight even harder with the morale boost. Numbuh 100 took up one of the robots discarded laser rifles and easily mowed down ten of them.

"For all kid kind, we must push on, forward!" Numbuh 100 yelled pumping his fist into the air before resuming the fight.

"Numbuh 98.6 watch my back!" a KND nurse called out to the flamethrower wielding operative as she tended to Jefferies. "Don't worry it isn't fatal" she assured Jefferies who could only nod in response.

Clarence sent out a burst from his flamethrower, quickly consuming half a dozen robots. "Burn you tin plated pit lickers!" Clarence yelled full of rage before setting more robots on fire.

Quin easily dodged a blast from one of the robots. She leapt forward and swung at it with one of her pipes, taking its head clean off. Quin then noticed Jefferies being tended to by the KND nurse and quickly rushed to his side.

"How's he doing?" Quin asked concerned.

"He'll live" the nurse said while applying bandages to Jefferies throat "I doubt he'll be able to talk again though."

Jefferies then waved to Quin, smiling at her behind his helmet. Quin then knelt down beside him and held his hand in hers. "You'll be fine Jefferies, you'll be fine" Quin said in a caring voice. Jefferies tried to respond, only to grasp his throat in pain.

"Numbuh 100, sir!" the nurse yelled standing at attention.

"At ease Numbuh 346" Numbuh 100 waved to the nurse to stand down. Numbuh 100 looked down at Jefferies who nodded to the Supreme Leader. "I take it he's alright" Jefferies responded by getting back on his feet. "It'll take us a while to get past all these robots…Quin radio Mario, see if his team can take out that machine."

"On it sir" Quin said taking out her P.I.P.E.R., only to find it crushed "mines broken, anyone got one that works?" Everyone took out wrecked communication devices and shook their heads. "Guess it's up to Mario to put the mission ahead of all else."

"Let's hope so" Numbuh 100 said before turning to face the legions of robots "cause we got our hands full."

* * *

><p>"Zero" Mario muttered as he sat on the ground.<p>

"They, oh god, they're, they've got to be alive right?" Erika said hopefully "Carmine can't be dead…Carmine survives everything."

"I'm sorry Erika but…we won't know for certain unless we check" Kim said comforting his friend.

"No" Mario said getting up "they're alive and probably thinking the same thing I am."

"How are you so sure?" Erika questioned.

"Carmine is lucky and Dillon…well he's Dillon, they both probably made it, what we should be worrying about is the mission" Mario said pulling out his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"We already finished our mission Mario!" Erika yelled mad at Mario's willingness to leave Carmine and Dillon to an unknown fate.

"You forget Erika that this is bigger than just us! This is about our whole child hood, everyone's child hood! Cause if we don't Icarus then we'll all be adults!" Mario yelled, enraged at Erika's short sightedness.

"…You're right" Erika admitted while biting her lip "so what do we do?"

"We're going to waltz right back in there and I'm going to toss that old fart off that damn tower, we'll shut that machine down permanently, and _then_ I'll buy the soda."

"Damn straight" Koda said raising his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s into the air, before running towards the fortress.

"One of these days he's going to kill someone…" Edward said shaking his head, before following Koda. Soon all five walked towards the fortress, unaware of the dangers ahead.

"Great…back in there" Kim said pointing at the hole in the wall Mario had made earlier.

"Yep…I'd expect there to be more guards" Mario said rubbing his chin "either way, let's get in there and end this." Mario leapt out of the tree line followed by the others, they ran through the hole and stopped at the sight of shattered robots, all missing a limb or a smoking hole in its head. "Wow…we did this much damage and we didn't even notice."

"The path is clear" Kim said pointing at the tower.

"Then lets go!" Erika yelled leading the team into the tower.

"Oh great" Koda whined as the found the elevator in use on another floor.

"Guess this means we have to use the stairs?" Edward said pointing to the staircase.

"Then we'd better get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Minutes Earlier<strong>

"Ah ha! Here we are!" Dillon said entering the tower "see an elevator!"

"Okay so what next?" Carmine asked as he watched the entrance.

"We ride one up and then we shut the machine off _permanently_" Dillon said pushing the button on the elevator, the elevator doors opened and the two operatives entered. "What floor?"

"Probably the top?" Carmine suggested.

"Maybe…possibly the middle" Dillon said as he thought of where the main components of the machine were.

"Let's try the middle" Carmine said hitting the button to level 32. The elevator doors closed and the elevator went up.

Dillon and Carmine stood in silence as they reached level 2. The elevator doors opened and a bald old man with a shotgun stepped into the elevator. He stood at the center of the elevator as the doors shut behind him, quickly making Carmine and Dillon uncomfortable.

"Uh…hi" Carmine said to the old man who seemed to be starring off into space.

"Yo!" Dillon said snapping his fingers in front of the old man's face "anyone home, hello!"

Carmine looked at him and noticed a name tag, "His name is Hank."

"Yo Hank, dude, why are you so silent?" Dillon asked waving a hand in front of Hank who continued to stare off blankly into space.

The elevator came to a halt once more on level 13. The doors slid open and mariachi music began to play. Carmine and Dillon looked out of the elevator to see three human sized cockroaches with ponchos and sombreros dancing crazily. Dillon could only stare in awe as Carmine repeatedly pressed the 'close door' button.

The doors slid shut once more. "What the heck was that?" Carmine asked only for Dillon to give him an unknowing glance.

The elevator stopped once more on level 28. Carmine and Dillon braced themselves for the next weird thing as the doors opened, revealing only pitch black darkness.

"I'm sorry but this is just too weird" Dillon complained as the walls of the elevator began to drift away into a black void.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" both of the operatives screamed in fear as they were only surrounded by darkness.

"Quick Hank do something!" Carmine called to the adult who continued to stare into space.

The walls then came flying back, reattaching to the elevator and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Light 'em up!" Koda yelled as he and the rest of the joint sector team encountered a small group of robots. The robots fell relatively easily; they all had already sustained damage. "Well that was easy."<p>

"Look at that" Edward said pointing to one of the now offlined robots "it was already missing an arm."

"Weird" Erika said before taking point "what are we standing around for; we got an old guy to stop!" Erika and the others ran up a few more floors before hearing laser fire behind on of the doors.

"Laser fire? Any chance anyone else is here" Edward asked Mario who bit his lip in thought.

"It might be Carmine!" Erika yelled hopeful of her teammate's wellbeing.

"Funny, you seem awfully concerned more for Carmine than Dillon" Edward said glaring at Erika.

"Hey! I've known Carmine longer than Dillon, so of course I'll worry about him more" Erika said turning to face the door "so if it's possible for one of them to be in there…we should check."

Mario shook his head, "Let's check it out" Mario said kicking the door down. The five operatives entered the 32nd floor of the tower. They took up defensive positions behind shattered walls and broken desks in front of the elevator door.

The hallway was covered in smoke as the sounds of combat echoed from further down. "Carmine! Dillon! Any of you guys here?" Mario shouted down the hall. The sounds of metal clashing with steel, grunts, 'hrn' echoed from the hall. Soon all of the laser fire stopped and the sound of footsteps drew near.

"Watch yourselves team!" Mario warned his team as a shadowy figure within the smoke appeared.

"Hrn" the metallic figure grunted "annoyances, no? Oh well, soon to be taken care of, yes?"

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHHH!" Carmine and Dillon continued to scream as the lights in the elevator came back on. "Oh god! Oh god! What happened, what happened?" Carmine screamed franticly.<p>

"I don't know, I don't know!" Dillon replied franticly before stumbling on something on the floor. "The heck?" Dillon said before inspecting the items on the floor. After a few seconds, Dillon realized that what he was standing on were human bones. "Oh god! These are bones!"

"Wait" Carmine said noticing that there were only two of them in the elevator "where's Hank?"

"Oh god Hank! He was truly the best of us!" Dillon said wiping away imaginary tears.

"How…how did this happen?" Carmine asked as he examined what he believed to be Hank's remains.

"Let me out of this elevator!" Dillon yelled before repeatedly slamming his fists onto the elevator door "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Forget the Shimmer and that imminent death crap, I WAN'T TO LIVE!"

"Why does this elevator exist?" Carmine exclaimed before joining Dillon in his attempts to escape the elevator.

The elevator then stopped as it reached the 32nd floor. The doors opened and Carmine and Dillon fell onto the floor. The operatives got onto their feet and dusted themselves off before realizing they were in the middle of a standoff.

"We interrupting something?" Dillon asked recognizing both sides.

"Oh thank god you guys are alive!" Erika exclaimed before she and everyone ran to hug the two operatives.

"No seriously what's going on here?" Dillon asked Mario.

"One last robot, that's all" Mario said pointing to the mechanoid that they were just about to fight.

"Oh…hey Death's Head" Dillon said waving to the mechanoid.

"Hrn, Dillon" Death's Head said acknowledging Dillon.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Koda asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, honestly I don't know why he's here…unless he was paid to kill us by Icarus…now that'd suck" Dillon said bluntly.

"No, not you, I'm here for Icarus" Death's Head said lowering his plasma rifle attachment.

"Well…we kind of are as well..." Mario said uneasily, the sight of Death's Head creeped him out. "Sooo…how do you two know each other?" Mario asked Dillon.

"Oh yeah, exploding time portal last summer, I helped patch up his time machine thing" Dillon said bluntly as if it were nothing "now can we please end this I have a show to catch and I forgot to set my VCR."

"Eager, no?" Death's Head said stepping forward and messing up Dillon's hair "never tell anyone else of that day, or else no?"

"Yeah, yeah you'll skin me alive got it, so do you know where Icarus is anyway?"

"The very top" Death's Head said pointing upwards.

"Do you know where we can shut this machine down?" Mario asked Death's Head.

"Three floors up, conduit room" the mechanoid said nodding.

"Then we'll divide our forces" Mario turned to look at his team "Kim, take Erika, Carmine, and Koda and put this tower out of commission." Mario then turned to look at Dillon and Edward, "the three of us will go with Death's Head, we'll ensure Icarus doesn't get away, understood?"

"You got my duffel bag?" Dillon asked only to have Mario toss said duffel bag in front of him "Good." Dillon then took out the remaining 2x4 weapons and the chainsaw and distributed them between the seven operatives. "Here, Mario take the backpack."

"What does it do?" Mario asked as he put the backpack on.

"Just pull the strap when I tell you too" Dillon said as he raised his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and his active chainsaw in the air "let's got mess up this farts plans!"

* * *

><p>"This should be it" Koda said jiggling the door handle of the "great, locked."<p>

"Move aside" Kim said before kicking the door off its hinges. The four operatives then entered the room and stared in awe at the giant power conductor inside the room.

"Now I know that ain't standard" Koda said before whistling.

"Kids!" an adult wearing a lab coat yelled alarming everyone else within the room.

"And here I thought this would be easy" Erika said raising her bow.

"Sorry kiddies" the Technician said walking in front of the operatives with a crowbar in his hands "but you'll all have to die now."

* * *

><p>"Dino, magnify on the beach" Icarus ordered. Dino did as he was told and enlarged the view on the screen. The screen showed the KND operatives who survived the crash pushing back the robot forces.<p>

"You must admit, they fight with honor" Dino said hitting his chest with his fist.

"I don't care, man the cannon and blow them away!" Icarus yelled slamming his fist into his arm rest.

"But there is no ho-" Dino attempted to reason before being cut off.

"Do as I have told you Dino, destroy them!" Icarus ordered. Dino turned to the cannon's control console and stared at it. "Well what are you waiting for?" Icarus yelled before the doors to the room burst open.

"The end for you, no?" Death's Head said entering the room accompanied by the three Sector Q operatives.

"Only to those who believe in delusions of grandeur" Icarus said stepping up from his arm chair "Unit 018, dispatch these interlopers."

The robot nodded and waved to the other robots in the room to attack. Before anyone of the robots could even grab their weapons, the three operatives and Death's Head took them out where they stood.

"There is no such thing as good help these days" Icarus shook his head before taking out his sword from his cane "Who is first to taste the steel of my blade?"

"Words of the future deceased, no?" Death's Head said before leaping forward, his battle ax ready to strike. Icarus then charged his sword with electricity and shot it forward, shocking Death's Head. Death's Head then fell backwards deactivated in stasis lock.

"Well there goes plan A" Dillon said raising his chainsaw.

"Dino take care of these adolescences" Icarus ordered.

"One on one combat at last" Dino said taking out his drill-like sword "an honorable fight to the end, I shall note you all as the last fruitless attempt to stop us."

"Numbuh 1772 of the KND, Sector Leader of Sector Q, stand down and we won't give you a wedgie later" Mario threatened.

"Dino kill" Icarus said coldly.

Dino lunged forward, ready to strike. Dillon stepped forward and blocked the blow with his chainsaw. Sparks flew as Dino and Dillon's weapons clashed. Dino kicked Dillon in the stomach, causing him to jump backwards and drop his chainsaw. Dino slashed at the weapon, slicing it in half.

"Dude! Do you know how hard it was for me to get that!" Dillon yelled in anger.

* * *

><p>"Quickly add the finishing touches!" the Technician ordered his assistants as he fended off the four KND operatives. Kim kicked the crowbar out of his hands. The Technician swatted Kim away and punched Koda in the nose. He blocked Erika's arrows with a laptop and used it to smack Carmine over the head.<p>

"Uh…helmets are great" Carmine said before being lifted up into the air by the Technician.

The Technician then used Carmine as a club and smacked Kim and Koda back down to the ground. The Technician let out an evil cackle before tossing Carmine at Erika.

"Sir Preparations are done! The Ageyfrie is ready to go!" one of the assistants said from his work station.

"Good, now to enact Icarus' orders" the Technician said picking up his crowbar and proceeded to beat his assistants to death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play 'Dare' by Stan Bush)<strong>_

Mario shot his gum wads wildly as Icarus simply swatted them away with his sword. "Why fight it boy, we all grow old eventually, why not put off what can be achieved today!" Icarus said shooting a lightning bolt out of his hand, striking the spot Mario was standing on. Mario leapt up into the air and brought his empty G.U.M.M.E.R. down on Icarus, smacking him across the face.

"All due respect you bag of bones, but I'll grow up when I'm good and ready" Mario said before punching Icarus in the gut. "That one's for Numbuh 283!"

"Oh you'll regret that one boy" Icarus said before pushing Mario back and smacking him with the butt of his sword. Icarus then cut Mario across his cheek and punched him across his face.

Dillon rolled away from Dino's strike. "Hold still!" Dino yelled angrily. Dillon dodged another of his strikes before smacking him with the butt of his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. Edward then tripped Dino and jumped elbow first into his stomach, Dino simply reacted by picking Edward up and tossing him across the room. Dillon shot a wad of pencils at Dino who pulverized the wad.

"Really? I call hacks!" Dillon yelled before blocking one of Dino's blows with his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. Dino cut through the 2x4 weapon with ease punched Dillon across the face.

"You're death shall serve as a reminder that adult hood shall reign supreme above all else" Icarus said picking Mario up by his neck. Icarus walked towards the towers windows and pulled Mario close to him. "Try not to make too much of a mess on the way down" he said before tossing Mario out the window.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mario screamed as he was tossed out the window and sent to plummet to the ground.

Dillon dodged another blow and quickly yelled out to Mario, "Pull the strap dammit!"

Mario heard Dillon and desperately yanked the strap of the backpack. The backpack then instantly sprouted two booster rockets at the end and wings, two gauntlets then sprang forth allowing Mario to hold. "What the heck?" Mario asked as the boosters engaged a mere few feat before he hit the ground.

Mario jetted forward, flying through the hole in the wall and into the tree line. Mario then cut through the dozens of trees with ease before flying into the battle field on the beach. Mario then noticed triggers on the handles of the gauntlets. He pulled the triggers and out shot forth sharpened pencils that struck random robots. "Epic" Mario said before directing the gauntlets up forward, taking him up high into the air.

"Is that Mario?" Quin asked noticing Mario flying high up in the air "holy cow that's Mario!"

Mario then flew downwards and began to unload sharpened pencils into the robots in his way. Mario flew back high into the air before pulling the trigger on his left gauntlet, shooting out a tomato can that exploded on contact with the ground, taking out dozens of robots.

Numbuh 100 looked into the sky and saluted Mario. Mario nodded back to his supreme leader and flew back towards the tower; it was time to end it.

**(**_**End Song)**_

* * *

><p>"Alright they're dead" Technician said pulling his bloody crowbar off of one of his now dead assistants. The Technician the turned around and fished through his pockets, pulling out a communicator. "Icarus, sir, the weapon is now operational, you may fire when ready."<p>

"_Excellent, I take it you took care of what I asked you to do?"_ Icarus said from the receiver end of the communicator.

"Yes sir all of my assistants are dead" the Technician said, failing to notice the four operatives getting back on their feet.

"_Good, ensure the energy conductor remains online" _Icarus said before hanging up.

"Yeah will do" Technician said before getting hit over the head by Erika, knocking him out instantly.

"Stay down" she said before kicking him once more.

"Come on, lets set the explosives" Kim said turning to the energy conductor "it's time to cut the head off of this beast."

"On it!" Carmine and Koda said while setting up timed explosives on the conductor.

"We're done here, let's go!" Kim ordered having him and his three teammates run out of the room and out of the tower till they were out of the fortress. "Now it's up to Mario and the others to take down Icarus."

* * *

><p>"Dino, quickly obliterate the KND on the beaches, there is no place for them in my new world order, I shall activate the Ageyfire!" Icarus commanded. Dino tossed Dillon and Edward aside and walked to the cannons controls. He locked onto the KND forces on the beach. He was about to hit the fire button when he suddenly stopped. "Did you not here me? Destroy the KND!"<p>

"No" Dino said without facing Icarus "if they are to die, they shall go honorably, just as everyone else will."

"What reason do you have to not carry out my orders?" Icarus yelled stomping towards Dino "I am your employer, I am your master, and what would you have without me?"

"I would still have my honor!" Dino said turning to face Icarus, only to be electrocuted and shot over near the cannons ammo crates.

"I can only rely on myself can I?" Icarus said right as he was about to press the fire button. At that exact moment, Mario came crashing through the window and smashing into Icarus. Icarus slashed at Mario's boosters, rendering his backpack useless. Mario kicked Icarus onto his back and pointed his can launcher at him.

"It's over Icarus, my team must've set the explosives in the conductor room by now, in one minute this entire place will be rubble and your plans with it" Mario said confidently.

"No, no this is not over, I will simply start again in a few years, after you've all lost your memories, because unlike you, I will still have my memories in the next four years" Icarus said catching Mario off guard. Icarus then tripped Mario and ran towards the open window "Time is everyone's enemy, you cannot escape it" he said before jumping off the tower.

Mario got on his feet and went to look out the window, seeing no indication of Icarus. Mario then turned to see his teammates getting back on their feet. "Quick guys we got to get out of here" Mario warned his friends.

"There's no time and I'm not leaving DH over there" Dillon said pointing to Death's Head's inactive form.

"We can use the B.L.U.B.B.I.R." Edward suggested while pulling out the yellow and blue soda can.

"Set up here" Dillon said pointing next to Death's Head.

"Wait what about him?" Mario asked pointing to Dino. Then at that moment an explosion shook the tower and many devices began to explode.

"Fare thee well, Numbuh 1772" Dino said before the ammo crates he sat up against exploded.

Edward pulled the cap off the B.L.U.B.B.I.R. causing the yellow bubble to consume the three operatives and Death's Head. The explosion from the ammo crates sent the bubble flying out of the tower, landing in the tree line. The tower imploded on itself and the fortress was reduced to rubble. Nothing stood, nothing moved, the rest was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Base, 3 Days Later<strong>

Numbuh 100 turned to face the joint sector team and presented them medals. "You seven did a fine good job" he said distributing the medals to all of them.

"Only wished we could have done it sooner, less casualties" Mario said causing everyone to bow their heads in honor of those who couldn't be with them now.

"Thanks to you seven we now have another day of just being kids" Numbuh 100 said extending his hand to Mario.

"I believe I owe you all a couple of sodas" Mario said shaking his hand.

"Good because you're getting us all drinks" Numbuh 100 said turning to face all of the KND in attendance "Drinks are on Mario!" At this all of the kids in attendance cheered and ran out of the assembly hall to their respective ships.

_**(Play 'Your Time' by Stan Bush)**_

"I guess I'll be broke by the end of the day" Mario said to Dillon as they walked down the steps of the stage "so what happened to that Death's Head friend of yours?"

"Said something about traveling four years into the future and stopping Icarus with the help of a kid known as 'Locksmith'" Dillon said to his friend.

"Guess time is unbeatable then, huh?" Mario said to his friend.

"Yeah, but it's what we do during our time that defines us" Dillon said remembering his encounter with the Shimmer.

"Well it's our time now huh?" Koda said throwing his arms over his friends, only to be joined by Edward and Sector T.

"I doubt anyone will remember this huh?" Kim asked his friends.

"Yeah, we didn't learn much from the Fifth Age, I can only hope the Seventh can of us" Erika said as they all made their way to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Well then" Mario said to his friends "only time will tell."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end...but not just Sixth Age, but of me writing Kids Next Door stories. Sure I'll still be around, just not writing for Kids Next Door, maybe a drabble or two for kicks. I 'd just like to thank all those who've read my stories, and give a special shout out to Gamewizard2008, David, Eric Cartmen Forever, <strong>**, BlueButterflyKisses84, Yougotrejected, SecretKeeper96, KNDFangirl, and Dynamite Girl, thank you guys for reviewing my stories and keeping me going with these. There was a planned sequel to Sixth Age that was hinted in Ethics multiple times. But yeah, it's been fun but I got other projects to do, till next time, bye and thanks for reading.**


End file.
